RWBYX: Dragon Summon: Arc 0
by ds hero
Summary: the first of the Maelstrom Chronicles, arc 0 is before the beginning of RWBY and how Naruto become a Dragon rider after years of neglected of his former family and met Team RWBY before hand. discontinue. (May adopt)
1. Chapter 1

RWBYX Dragon1: Pro Arc: Birth of a Dragon Rider

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this story, this is for fun. P.S. I may copy some scene from other stories.

Running-by Adam Lambert

The Element Nation was told to be famous for having battles every day. Almost each country have their on shinobi village with their own jitsu, out of all of them, only 5 were told be the greatest. Each named by the 5 elements, and has a shadow leading them to be the best. The kage (shadow) is the strongest shinobi (ninja) of the village, and the hidden leaf village is the strongest ninja village. Yet they made one mistake that lead the whole land to be destroy, they force a young innocent kid to run away. That kid is me, Naruto EX-Uzumaki Namikaze.

It started when I was born with my two former twins sisters, a masked guy have try to take a Biju (tail beast) out of the woman who gives us birth, her husband aka the fourth hokage has save us from blankets full of explosive papers, but teleport behind his wife. The masked man able to freed the Kyubi (9 tail) as well summons the rest of them (0-8) and try to destroy the village. The forth was able to save his wife from death of losing a Biju and give her to Tsunade (who is the best medic and a giant sucker in gambling and sake) as he, his sensei Jiraiya (a pervert that write porn and know as a sanin with Tsunade and a snake bastards) and the other kages (they were following the masked man with their own squads) the third and a few allies of other villages, held the Bijus down and free them form the masked man after some one-on one fighting against the yellow flash.

Thought they still need to sealed them, and the Fourth planned to use his children as the new hosts and sacrifice his life since a soul is needed for this jitsu, but the Third decide to take his place. As the Biju was held down with Uzumaki charka chains, the Kyubi was able to free one of his claw and was about to kill the newborns, when a killing instance stop him as an image of a dragon held his hand and whisper something that get him and the rest of the Biju to smile. The sealing was done and the biju was split into three parts, the yin charka was seal into Tasu, the redhead that way to keep the weak below her and defeat anyone strong without thinking of anyone safety, the yang charka into Jemi, the blonde that think that the weak are worthless and never give any of them freedom, while the rest was seal into me, who has red tip blond in my childhood, was the only one who stay truly pure.

The Fourth talk to the others kages they agree to let the children stay here if they were trained by all five great village and allies of the miner villages when they start. After that and the rebuilding of the village, my life was good until my 5th birthday. It turn out that my charka pools is lower than a civilian. My so call parents begin to neglect to the point that I'm wasn't even born. My useless god parents believe that I'm not special enough to save the world and see me as a brat when I have nothing to begin with. And my sisters, those angles who said they want to marry me become demon when they know that I never become strong enough to protect them from outside forces. All I know that the family I live with for the first five year of my life was a lie. I become their slave while most of the village see me as a demon or monster and beat me into death doorstep, but I was able to heal the next day so it hard to show proof of my beatings. Thought at least a few leave I at peace, and two people keep me from falling into darkness. Shisui Uchiha was the one who train me to fight hand to hand and with weapons, turn out that I was a pro and has a photographic memory since I was born. Hinata Hyuga was my first and best friend, we like each other without the other knowing, and Shisui laugh and joke about us having babies. Thought the fun have ended in the most painful way.

At my 7th birthday, Hinata was fighting to choose who she want to marry, she has won but was dyeing at the end. She took a gentle fist to the heart as she defeated her cousin who has a stick in his butt and speak about fate and such. As I was there in her last moments, she say to do 2 things when she passed away, one is to take her eyes, knowing her clan will destroy them to protect their secret, and two is to live on and find a family. Even if I were to fall in love and marry 100 girls, she was the first to kiss me in the lips. So I took her eyes and run out of the hospital. I was looking for Shisui, only to find out that he was fighting the Danzo and his ROOT ninjas. I was able to kick that mummy war hawk in the face and saw that he took Shisui right eye and that cause something to snap. Gates of energy was created and tons of weapons shoot out in high speed, killing all the ROOT agents but Danzo escaped. Shisui then told me about the Uchihas revolt and I told him how the Hyugas force Hinata to a death fight. He then out his right eye and gave it to me to protect and tell me to kill off the adult Hyuga as he try to convict his friend, Itachi to do the same with the Uchiha. Shisui then left and that the last time I see someone that feel like a big brother to me.

I try to understand this power I have, but the only thing I know is it not charka and it responds with my emotion. After getting the hang of it, I went home, hidden the eyes, and prepare to kill. I wait until midnight and start when Itachi began his mission, each kill made me more hallow but it won't stop me until every adult is cold blooded. Went I keep a promise, I won't stop until it done or face death because that my nido, my ninja way. After I finish, I head home to rest (lucky I tamper the seals around the estate to made a small hole for me to get through since I been lock out before) thought the guilt was killing me most of the night until morning, when I heard the Shisui is dead. After that, I avoid being near the people who think I love them when the true is I don't care for them anymore.

The riot becomes more deathly when they bring weapons. There were times that I wish to die, but I always keep move, I become strong and one time when I saw the light, I saw them, the tails beasts. At first I thought they were going to kill me, but the truth is that they the reason that I'm alive. They use my charka to regain their strength, then when they reach full tank, I be strong enough to handle them leaving my body. Thought I was able to recover some of my charka reserve, it not enough to do advances level, but I was able to do some controls training. Then the snake captures me.

Orochimaru is the last sanin of the village and love to experiment anyone special. He saw how I handle Danzo and plan to use my body as his first vessel to gain immortality. He got me after I over train myself and inject a curse seal into me, but what he didn't know that even if the gates is made with something like charka, it didn't came from my body, but my soul. He end up like a pin cushion and I was able to control this new power thank to death like moments. But my life turnaround from think it was the end to it was the beginning.

Halo- by Starset **10/9 10 years after the Tails Beasts innocent**

Naruto was beaten again by the villagers, but this time there no getting up from this. "Don't think we letting you live this time demon, it time to time!" a villager said. _"Hinata, Shisui, I'm sorry but it seen that it time for me join you."_

"Hey, why are you hurting a kid?" a stranger in a hooded cloak say. "Can you see that this is a demon?" One of the villager said as the stranger laugh like it was a joke. "If he was really a demon, then you should have been dead the moment you hurt him. LIKE THIS." His pupils become cross silted as he charge in and red cover the scene. After a few minutes of slaughtering, the stranger lower his hood to show his twilight spiky hair as he pick up Naruto before vanish into thin air.

 **An hour later- Naruto room**

"Hey kid, are you awake?" Naruto open his eyes to see the person who save his live. "I am now, thought why are we in my room?" "I thought you might want to pack up before leaving with your big brother, which is me." Naruto wasn't buying it until he saw the contract, it say that the moment his birth right is remove, he is choose leave the clan or stay as a slave. "Onii-chan, can you tell me your name?" Naruto say with tear running down his face. "Zack Cloud and you going to revive the dragon clan in your new home."

The beginning- by One Ok Rock

Naruto was lying on a battlefield when the ground crack open and he fell from the sky, his old family try to grab him, but couldn't reach him as he dive down. He face against a dragon as it open it mouth, but Naruto took out Hiccup's sword and shield and thrust the sword across the Dragon's' back, splitting it in halves as he pas through a cloud. On the other side he was join by team RWBY and other Huntmen/Huntress before crash landing on the ground. He then rush ahead to lead the attack toward the horde of Grimms. First was Ruby taking out some Beowolfs, then Weiss dealing against Boarbatusks, next is Blake slice through a bunch of Creeps before Yang show with K.O. punch any Ursas. Naruto was then show fighting a Sun-seil before swinging three times as the kanji for kill was show after he walks by. Team JNPR was fight some Grimms when a Arache jump on Jaune, Pyrrha reach for him when bullets was shoot through it head as Jaune was holding a gun with his left hand. Naruto, with Heather's ax, was dealing blows against a Death Stalker before shoving a Rasengan in its face.

Naruto and team RWBY were handling a Cerberus when naruto kick his flame sword through the Grimm fusion. Then he face a Kraken alone on water, he use Unlimited Weapons to deal with the tentacles before sending a charka slash of the 5 main elements before using his sword and ax to destroy a school of Kappas. Then a evolve Grimms attack the group, but Naruto push it back with a kick as it and 7 other of different prepare to strike as Naruto make 7 clones as members of both Team RWBY and JNPR hop on a Naruto each before use combine transformation to form fusion of themselves with animal part before charring at the E Grimms.

Fusion Ruby swing Crescent Rose X as two curdled gun blades pop from the side and spin to make a saw slice against the E Beowolf, Fusion Weiss block attacks from the E Death Stalker's claw and tails with Myrtenaster X, 8 kunais was on the tips of Myrtenaster X as they spins openly at each parry before close to act like a drill as it thrust through. Fusion Blake fight against E Sun-seil as she use the back of Gambol Shroud X sheath hook saw side before it with the spinning shuriken on her foot as it pop off and attach on the sheathed clever with the other one on the other foot as they spin while she slash it. Fusion Yang punches and kicks the E Ursa with Ember Celica X before burning it with the rockets on her feet.

Fusion Jaune use Crocea Mors X shield to push the E Arache back before stab it with the gun sword before shooting it. Fusion Pyrrha throw Miló X and Akoúo̱ X at the E Nevermore. The spear is part drill and the shield is part saw, drilling and sawing it to death. Fusion Ren back flips away from the two halves of an E King Taijitu, shooting one down with Stormflower X before sinking the drill blades into the other's skull. Fusion Nora smash the E Beringel with Magnhild, first with the cements saw end then the hammer (think of the sledge saw in dead rising 3), before separate it into two before launching grenade and razor blade at it to finish the kill.

An E Goliath then jump in the middle of the group, the shock wave got team JNPR to lose the fusion as team RWBY charge forward in pairs, Sunflower fusion together before sonic uppercut the E Grimm in the face then rapid punch and kick it as cut was form from the blade of Sonic Burns X (fusion of Crescent Rose X and Ember Celica X) before being thrown back by the trunk. Checkmate then fusion and bash with Twilight Spirals X (Fusion of Myrtenaster X and Gambol Shroud X) that was glowing white before going three swords style with the handgun katana on her tail and the shurikens and Kunais on her foot to form drill and saw sandals cut the joint to keep it from moving as Sunflower return with Sonic Burns X in scythe mode cutting the E Goliath in half with burning rose petal falling down.

As the two bump fists, they were side kicked away as Dark Naruto show that he here to kill. The two fusion girls charge against him as they pair blow for blow that even their fuse semblance wasn't enough that they try a super rasengan to defeat him but he contour it we his own as the girls were slam to the wall by the cross fire. As the two get up, they form the hand sign for another fusion. RWBYX was form with Harmony Buster X (fusion of all team RWBY's X weapons), a giant sword and two gun blades with saw, drill and rocket attachment on the foot. She clashes swords with Dark Naruto as the two try to cut each other in half.

As RWBY X was push back, she throw Harmony Buster X at him, cause it to spilt into it four parts. He contour each hit, but was sonic freeze burn punch in the stomach, as she attach the yellow part to her arm while use the red, black and white parts against him. Shooting, punching, kicking, stabbing, cutting, and bashing him with her hands, arms, legs, feet, tail, and even her mouth while using her four semblance's to dodge, block, contour, and absorb attacks before she was launch into the air. Harmony Buster X change into it pickax form as she dive down and clash with Dark Naruto block with his sword as her special gun blades move to her right hand to boost her punch on the flat side of Harmony Buster X, braking the sword and stabbing Dark Naruto as RWBY X change Harmony Buster X into it cannon. A rasengan form at the front as she click the trigger, launch it with others shots, combine and exploding on him as Harmony Buster X transform back to sword mode as RWBY X pose with the title form and the silhouette of the other person appear behind her.

 **Author notice**

 **Hey there, if you like what I watch, then favorite this and wait for the next chapter. Read others stories I have wrote/typed and I will make a reading RWBYX with team RWBY and JNPR after each arc of all ten version. P.S. the best drawing of RWBY X will be posed as the cover after I put the description at the end of this arc, plus any idea of weapons that he could summon that is not in Naruto, RWBY, other those he carry in each story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

RWBYX Dragon2: Arc 0: Flaming Leafs can't stop a Land Shark

 **10** **th** **birthday**

Minato and Kushina were sleeping when two shadows came through their room and jump on their bed. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, wake up! It our birthday!" Tasu and Jemi shouted. "Okay, okay, et ready for the day and wake your brother." Minato said, feel like something was missing here, Kushina notice it days ago. "Onii-chan, okay!" the girls left as the fourth face his wife. "What is it Kushi-chan?" "It just that Sochi is barely with us these days Mina-kun, when we tell him he couldn't be a ninja, he probably thinks we don't want him." What Kushina had said made him regret spending time with his only son. Thinking how they were orphan themselves, they have broken their promise to prevent this pain pass to their children. "We should at least teach him some non-chakra techniques, that way he could defend himself if we couldn't reach him in time." "I bet he would love it! Thought is it too late?" Just then, the twins ran back into the room fully clothed. "Onii-chan not answering!" Minato was about search for him when Kushina say something. "He must have wake up early again, he have lately done that and won't be back until tonight. We better eat before heading out to find him." The girls nodded as they left their parents to get something to eat (mostly ramen). As Kushina head to the bathroom, some in Minato's head has appeared. 'How far did we force him out of the family?'

The answer is beyond repair.

As the parents were getting ready, the sisters were worry about their brother. "Do you think we hurt onii-chan too much?" Tasu told Jemi scared, both of them love their brother more than normal that they want to marry him and beat any girls that stole his heart with lies and bloods. They keep their friends away from him by saying he will hurt you for being too close.

Too bad Hinata was the first to kiss him on the mouth.

"Well, we should have be there for him when he was sad needed someone, but we must train to be strong enough to protect him from that masked man. And we might have bully him too much, but only for him to be tougher if something bad happen."

First, they should protect the bonds they have with him, and second, there no reason to hurt someone you love into neglected.

"Well then, we will stop pretending to hate him and show how much we care for him." Tasu say with conflicting, Jemi just chucked. "You right and we start with that present we save to buy for him.

When the family ate and left to find their lost member, it will be years before they will meet face to face.

 **Near the border**

Naruto and Alex are walking through the forest when Naruto started to get hungry. "Can we stop to eat Big Bro?" "Sure." As the two sat down and ate some sandwiches Naruto notice his brother's teeth are sharks like. "Big Bro, are you from the hidden mist?" "Oh, no I actually not from here but outside of the nations. You see, I'm not born like most humans." Zack took off his cloak showing his shark back fin and tail. Most ten years old kids would run away, but not Naruto. "Cool! I wish I'm half animal, dragon to be exact." "Well, I'm from a place call Remnant. Over there they don't use chakra or jutsu, but they use dust and aura," Zack stop as he took out a red crystal and throe it hard on a tree, which has exploded. "I was made with both, most because they have the DNA of a Dragon clan member and have mix it with the DMA of a shark with a lot of aura. You do know about them right?" "Just by stories, they are known to steal jutsu by touching their opponent, even if it a bloodline. It took millions of shinobi, only a few survive thought, to kill almost all of them. But one disappear with the dragon scroll, which was told to be the strongest summoning of them all." Naruto said as Zack scratch his head sheepishly. "Yeah, it because of the Dracogan, thought about aura, you go it too." Naruto was shock but remember how he summon those weapons. "It that how I did those?" "Yeah, it your semblance. It came from your soul so only you and maybe your one of your children can use it."

Naruto think that one of his ancestor is from Remnant if he has Aura. "Okay, but did you were created?" "Well, the body of a ninja was found in a forest but only arm and the scroll it was holding was recover. I was the first and last of my kind to be alive, mix with human, shark, and Faunus DNA, a Faunus is a human with a bit of animal part, mostly mammals, and was train by a team of Huntresses, female warriors from there, and for some reason they see me as a piece of meat. I touch the arm which I gain memories of jutsus and fights hit me in the head like a train. I don't remember their names, but their colors is what make them know. Red has two long daggers that are call Kanshou and Bakuya (fate/ stay night) that combine into a naginata and act like boomerang. Her Semblance is call 1000 Sword Dance because blades dance with her as she fight. White has two shields call Flake and Frost (Flake look like a snow flake shuriken shield and Frost has holes) both has ice dust inside of them. Her Semblance is Sonic Freeze as she use sound to make ice (got that from Fire Bridge). Black use two keys shape swords call Oathkeeper and Oblivion (kingdom hearts) that morph into pistols and become a long sword. Her Semblance is call Twilight Pass because she pass through light and shadow like they are portals. Yellow has two gauntlets that look like the barrels of a Gatling gun call Comet Strike and can shoot bullets, rocket, and fireballs. Her Semblance is call Giant Impact because giant copy of her weapons appear by her sides. They are a great team, even if they fight against each out. Last time I see them is went the building I live for 10 years explored and they die protecting me from the blast. I bury their body and place their gears by their cross as I went to find a new purpose to live. I end up seeing all kinds of Grimms, these dark monsters of neglecting energy, and know where they are born. I had mapped and collet everything about every Grimm out there. It wasn't until I met some Huntsmen and Huntresses that I find my reason, and that is to help out as many people as I can."

Naruto was awe by his brother's childhood and his reason that he hug him in a tackle. "I going to be the first shinobi huntsman and revive the Dragon clan for you. Believe it!" Zack just laugh as he pull out a needle shot. "Okay, but first thing first. I need to inject the DNA into you as you change into a halfa, which what I am, but you be in a coma for 26 hours." Naruto see how big it is before puffing his chest. "Do it!" and the world went black.

 **Leaf** nighttime

The party for the girls' birthday has started; the once happy family feels like their world has got dark. They had searched the whole village for Naruto and they can't find a single clue, only hear that many have said that the Fourth will kill the demon after the incident last night. They felt that Naruto was attack by them and hidden it from them because he afraid of getting hurt again. They return almost empty handle as they greets those who came, the death of both the Uchiha and Hyuga adults, including two of Kushina best friends, bring sorrow. But the kids of these two clans move closer to the center and live together peacefully, except for two. As the girls were opening presents, they see that none were for Naruto, meaning he has no friends. Soon Jiraiya and Tsunade arrive to have them sign the toad and slug scrolls, thought they say one thing that shock many. "Could Onii-chan sign them too?" the god parents have to lie so they won't get crying birthday girls. "You see, both the slug and the toad don't like to have so many summoners and since you both are the heir of your clans you are the better chose." Jiraiya said as Tsunade put in her two cents. "Plus you brother won't be able to summon them for not having the skill needed by train." 'If that true, then we need to find one for him one day if he want to be a ninja. "Okay!" Kushina then pull Minato into an empty room. "We forgot that we have taken Naruto's birthright without his saying, why didn't we talk to him when he felt betrayal?" They have done it last year, and if a child has lost their heir by force, then they are kicked out the clan. "I know, if we can convince him to sign the paper to stay then we might be able to fix things." They only hope that there still a chance.

Thought they lose everything at the first night.

Two hour 

The party has ended and the family was about to head to sleep, when the girls remember something. "We almost forget we got something for Onii-chan." They went his room to leave the gift, but when they open his door, he wasn't in his bed. The only thing that they spotted off is the note what it said will split the family apart.

 _Dear Uzumaki-Namikaze,_

 _If you are reading this, then you now know that I left with my new brother and you never need to care for me again, not that you care in the first place._

 _Naruto_

"Minato, we need to find him now!" Kushina as Minato summon the anbu to form a search party, Tasu and Jemi just stood there as their present fell for their hands and open, letting the golden necklace with a picture of the family when they are still whole showing.

 **An hour before midnight**

Zack was about to pass the border when his Semblance, Future Sight, show that he need to fight the incoming group to show that they have no reason find something that is gone. "You just need to let him go; now it times to know your place." Zack hidden Naruto in a hollow tree and place dust boosted seal around it. "Well it time to start." Zack move into a clear as 8 figures appear. "Well took you long enough, it about a day since he left that jail cell." This got the group angry. "State who you are and why you took my son!" Zack snick at the K.I. they are release. "Zack Cloud and I just getting what you own me for saving your lives." He release his own K.I. and it form the dragon image 10 years ago. 'No way,' they thought as they saw that the man was about 25 year's old meaning he was 15 when he saves them. "Why do you act now?" "Simple, my mission here in the element nations is done and now is the only time I would go back home with the treasures this land has to offer." They remember that a spy has infuriate the rest of the villages with a clean sweep. "If you wondering why, it because you have too much power that only destruction is after the end of the 4th shinobi war."

'Does he know about the prophecy?'Jiraiya wonders as Kushina shouted. "That impossible, the villages decided not to attacks each other since my children was born!" "What about the mask man, he probable already got an army waiting to attack and he need all parts of the Tails-Beast to win. I only going to save someone who going to revive the Dragons." Zack said as he remove his cloak again, showing not only his shark parts, but the clothes he is wearing. Two shoulder pad made of chakra metal has Dust crystals implanted in them, a sweater with a chain mail under it. Metal cover shoes and cargo pants, and a big sword of chakra metal with a wheel of Dusts with belts that has pouches. He eyes become the same eyes of the dragon. One of them was a filler character and try to kill him for being a demon. "Die demon!" he was cut in half, Zack sword was glowing in red.

What an idiot.

It over when it over- by fallen in reverse

'Chakra metal defiantly boost the speed of aura and Dust, good thing I loaded with them.'Zack has surprise them. "Okay, either leave or I just copy everything you got." No later than a second, chirping sound was coming from Kakashi when he use Kaikiri to finish him, only for Zack to use it as well as a Chidori to his side. "Thank for the boost. Lightening Wolf!" a wolf of lightening was launch at them, but a tiger contour it. "Mid-day Tiger" Gai was in the 5th gate as he was about to do a leaf hurricane, only for Kakashi to stop him. "He was able to predict what you going to do next." Kakashi say as Zack was about to do a cross crutch. He got up and release something that could kill him. "8th gate of death, open!" he rush at they and kick them to the sky, joining them as he warp ninja wires around them before fall to the ground. "Primal Lotus" after they crash into the ground Zack jump back to avoid wooden spikes. "A wood user, I thought only the first can do that." Zack then zoom straight at Yamato, dodging roots and hit Yamato, only for him to be replace by a wooden dummy. Then Zack was warp by vines as Yamato could out of a tree. "Then you know that he was unstoppable." Zack then substitute himself with explosive Dust cover with paper bombs as it was lilted. Everyone jump away, but someone tap Yamato. "No one is unstoppable alone, he just have good allies." Zack then kick him before he was replace by a dummy. "So, the world biggest pervert and the legendary sucker are going to fight me now?" he turn against Jiraiya and Tsunade. "You going to be nothing but a pile of blood when I'm done with you." Tsunade dash toward him with her strongest punch hitting him, but was stop by one finger as his entire body was cover with chaotic blue aura. "You really pack a punch, but from where I cover from, we have our own shield." He then flick her in the stomach as Jiraiya was in sage mode with Ma and Pa of the toads on his shoulder had catch her as her hundred healing seal was activated. "Stay put and heal while I deal with him." "Frying Pan jutsu" The three did a triple combination with fire, water and wind at Zack, but he slices it in half with his giant sword cover in light blue. The two ran up to each other, Jiraiya try to punch Zack, who title his head slightly as he stop his punch to the stomach by an inch. Jiraiya think he has won until he saw that Zack has also in sage mode, and he blast him of as the toads notice his eyes before hooping off and head towards Minato and Kushina. "Minato-boy you need to retreat, that man has the Dracogan." Kushina feel annoy. "It doesn't matter; my clan place a DNA seal on everyone to keep people from stealing our jutsu by touch." Kushina then let her angry control her as she duel swords with Zack.

She going to lose an arm.

"That the problem, we felt that he has a second energy and he use it to break the seal." Zack block Kushina's sword with an aura cover arm as his other arm touch her before chakra chains came out of his arm and warps her tight before he swings her against the ground many time. "Even if he steal our jutsu, he can't use them as fluidly in an instinct." Minato send many of his tri-kunia all over the place as Zack got into a defend mode. Minato begin to flash all over the place as Zack block each attacks, waiting for the right moment to contour. "Rasengan" 'there!' Zack grab Minato wrist, take the Rasengan off his hand, add spiral chakra of the other rotation, and return it back. "Super Rasengan"Minato was surprise of a person doing a two people attack that he could not flash away in time and take the hit full force.

"you know, when the 1th say that the Hokage see the village as a family, he means family come first." Zack said as he creates 5 clone, which was going through hand signs as the original hand his sword. "Earth/Fire/Lightening/Water/Wind style: Earth/Fire/Lightening/Water/Wind Dragon jutsu" five dragon made of the five main elements mix together to form a five headed dragon. "Combine Technique: Dragon Warrior Strike" the shinobi use their strongest defend jutsu to stop it, but they didn't know that Zack has an ace up his sleeves. "limit break" all the Dusts are release, making his swords glow a rainbow of color. "Comet Slash" he slices the air as a crescent of colors slash through the cross fire, defeat 5 of them as the other two flash out. Five orbs of five color flew to the sky before spreading across the land.

That going to bite back to the main hero later, but will boost as well.

"look like you finally bring your A-game." Zack say as he faces Kushina with the Kyubi chakra that remains inside of her, and Minato in sage mode with the elder toads on his shoulder. "how was that prophecy goes, oh yes 'a child born by the strongest of the ember leafs has cross eyes and gains power of the Tails Beast, will choose the fate of two worlds as one is abandon for the other to continues, and will have four maidens of the season keeps it from falling by itself own self' to me prophecies are warnings, not guides." After that the three clash blades, between a heavy hitting tank and a barrage striker, Zack was close to losing when he active two techniques that needed specials eyes. "Sunanoo, Air vacuum" a giant blue armor that look like a skeleton protect Zack with it rib cage as the two arm bones palm thrust the air, forcing the couple to take cover. "power of the two dojitsu clan combine together are greats, even better when they evolve to their final form." As he summons a sword and shield, black flames and lightening cover him before being thrust back by the next attack. "Almighty Push" then sixteen sphere of a black substance form behind him as he was cover with a blue charka cloak. "what do we do Minato, he has the power of the Sharigan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, and the forgotten Tenseigan." Our only hope is to wait for a change to strike." And just like that, Zack went back to his basic state.

He probably got bored for being a final boss again.

"Are you going to fight because I'm bored being a final boss again."

Told you so.

'Now!' the two combine their charka to finish this in one move. "Giant Super Rasengan" "Five Element style: Mini Super Rasenshuriken" As the two attack, the smaller bladed sphere overpowers the bigger one, and Zack sword was glowing rainbow again. "Limit Break: Kill Mark x2" He cut each one three time as the kanji for kill was show on them before they fall to the ground. "And that a win." Before he could walk away, a hand grabs his ankle. "please, give us back our son." Kushina begging him as Minato try to get up. "Sorry, but this is the price to pay for your lives." He steps on her arm to has her let go. He then lends over to their ears and whisper something to cause them to be shock before knocking them off.

 **at the tree**

Zack had remove the seals and warp Naruto behind him as he walks to a bush. He then removes it to see the trike Naruto have in the trailer but without the guns. 'don't worry little brother, I will spend the last two years making you strong and happy before I pass away.' Zack thought as he drove toward the sea, the moment he was airborne over the water. The trike changes into its water craft mode. Then he drives straight into the open sea, and the boy won't return for 3 years.

Dreamer by One Ok Rock

Naruto was staring in front of you standing when the scene changes with what happeing in the story before breaking apart like glass. Then you travel through a portal as personal panels of both team RWBY and JNPR before and at fusing with Naruto. Then the title was show before it falls with Naruto and the two team dropping into a herd of Grimms. Every one took out their weapon as a Griffin flew towards before Naruto use a Limit Break with Zack's swordmove to cut its head off as his look to the side to see more Huntsmens teams join them as they landed. They begin to attack each Grimms and cover each other backs as the battle progresses with jump attack a Goliath. Team RWBY in their fusion mode clash against the Evolve Grimms before doubling it with Check Mate and Sunflower deal with a fusion E Grimms. Sunflower took a hit so Check mate could hold it down as Sunflower return the punch with full power and speed. Dark Naruto and Naruto clash sword before colliding rasengan. Naruto then created a bunch of clone as they use a lot of different jutsu include the blood line type as the two continues to clash until Dark Naruto was able to stable Naruto in the gut, but Naruto break the blade in half as he does another Limit break which end with a big slash.

Then scenes of good time are shows before a silver fox (shiny Evee) appear and has 16 forms before 16 of it fire a long-range attack, defeating a horde of Grimms. Then a giant robot (a vanguard Titan from Titanfall) shoot out Grimms with 7 different forms (the basic is a Brute and Expedition hybrid, it has both the XO-16 machine gun and the Quad Rockets rocket-launcher with the Burst core and the shield armor) before grabbing RWBY and do a fast ball at the Dark Naruto. The two fight against each other as RWBY mix between forms of Harmony Buster while dark Naruto use body parts of the Grimms he consumes before the two cross fire. Then Naruto begin to transform into the strongest forms as his, many Huntsmen, the fox and the robot change against the Grimms and other bad people, as Naruto trades blow with Dark Naruto, who become this ultimate fusion Grimms Fusion. As the two duel, the rest fight it out with what in their holds. So enough, the giants disappears as Dark Naruto kick away, but Team RWBY stop him before fusion with him as RWBY X as her collisions swords with Dark Naruto as each throw a bunch of attack until RWBY X has to take one to protect her allices. Which Dark Naruto punch her and send a blast, launching her through some stones before he grip her neck and was about to cut her in half. However, the person behind her in the title with a spear sword saw drill hammer riffle grenade launcher weapon on her right hand, a saw shield on her left, and two bladed guns attach to her legs. She is the fusion of team JNPR with Naruto and Titan Beast (team JNPR weapons combines) switch from spear duel blade mode as RWBY X and JNPR X, with the ultimate form of the fox and the robot, charge at Dark Naruto.

They switch places and confusion him as they deal blows at him until he send a shock wave to push them back as he went to full Grimm human form and forms blasts beam on his hands, horns mouths and tails. The two fusion Huntresses combine their rasengans of opposite rotation while the fox charge a beam of all of her elements and the robot has his cores ready. As both sides launch their attacks, the two fusions teams hold their grounds as the robot, with the fox on his head, shooting missions and energy boosted bullets, but it seen evil might has won this collision. However, they actually did not go full power and decided to put everything they can pour. Dark Naruto a little too late as his own attack was stopped as he was slashed four times while he falls in defeat while the heroes face forward while the light dim into black.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBYX Dragon3: Arc 0: Dragon meets the Seasons

 **Noon the next day**

Naruto was resting near a tree as a creature stalk up to him. It was pure black with boney white armor and bloody red mark and look like a werewolf. As it got closer to the kid hero, Naruto wake up and see the beast. "So you're a Grimm, for a Beowolf you as ugly as the rest." It jumps at him to kill, but a giant spear stab through it back for it to die before landing. "Big Bro, you can come out." Zack jump off the tree he was hiding next to Naruto. "Sorry if you think I abandon you but I need to make should you're ready to fight them without fear. Beside, didn't notice you new look." Naruto saw his arms has scales of a dragon and felt some on his back, he turn behind to see that he as a tail of a dragon, with fur tips. He touches his ears to felt that they also became dragon like. "I'm a dragon… COOL!" Naruto jump up and down like he has the best birthday present ever.

Oh wait.

"Yeah, it's great. Though we going around the lands before heading to where you complete your training and the first stop are where I was small kid before beacon."

 **3 Road Trip Hours Later**

"We're here!" Zack say as Naruto's face was dull. "You know we could have gone airborne." "Then we couldn't enjoy the trip and stop at all that shop, including A Simple Wong Ramen. Beside, all those Grimms are after you since they are pointing at you." "It not my fault they hate being called ugly!" "Yeah, that new." "Well I'm going to explore the forest." Naruto dashes through the tree. "I hope you find a girlfriend or 4!" *thump* "Dam it!"

 **In another part of the forest.**

"Zwei! Where you go you dumb puppy!" A little girl with a large red cape was calling out for her puppy when she trip on her own cape. "Kai!" 'I need to fold it in now.' As she untangle herself, a Boarbatusk was about to tackle her when a kid with a giant hammer slam it flat into the ground. The girl was awe by the kid as his store the hammer away. She zooms in front of him and ask question really fast. "HELLOMYNAMEISRUBYHOWCANYOUDOTHATWHATESLECANYOUDO?" Like for Naruto, he was an expert at this. "My name is Naruto, it my semblance calls unlimited gears, I can use both melee and range weapon." Naruto then summon a mini gun and tear a charging Ursa like glass. "Plus all the Grimm hates me for calling them ugly." Ruby exploded in joy as she dashes all over the place. "SOCOOLSOCOOLSOCOOLSOCOOL!" Naruto reach out his arms and grabs her before she hurt herself. "I can see that speed is your Semblance. Are you planning to be a Hunteress?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I want to be heroes of the story my mom told me plus I want to see cool weapons, kinda a dork in them and wish to have your Semblance. Thought I want my weapon to be a transforming Scythe like my uncle but I can't think of a gun to combine with it." Naruto think for a bit before responding. "A sniper rifle, it cover your long range attack and the recoil help boost your speed while make it easier to cut in close range." Ruby smile so big that it like her face is cut in half before she tackles him to the ground. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Well, we better check if you can shoot." Naruto said as he throws a sniper rifle and some magazines fill with bullets that he created at Ruby, who was a bit clumsy at the moment. "There a pack of Grimms nearby and I think you should understand why it risky to go unprepared." Naruto then runs ahead with Ruby trying not to fall as she keeps up. "Hey, wait for me!"

 **An hour later**

They reach on top of a cliff as they saw a bunch of common Grimms nearby. "Beowolfs, Ursas, Creeps, Boarbatusks, a Nevermore, a Death Stalker and a King Taijitu. Well, I going to beaten them to death as you snipe them from, okay." Ruby feels a bit nervous. "But what if I end up hitting you?" Naruto just chuckle. "Don't worry; I can just reflect them back at the Grimms." He then jumps off the cliff landed on a Creep that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Alright, if you want a piece of me, then come get it!" he shout and all the Grimms act as if they pounded their fist into their palm.

Which is weird since they are human, did he just make them smarter by taints?

The beginning-Back on

The Grimms charge at him as he stands still. Then he punches a Boarbatusk that was rolling at him, causing it to kill others Grimms caught in its path. Then he unpins a grenade, shove down an Ursa throat, and throw it at a bunch of Creeps. The explosion sends the spike on it back at the Beowolfs nearby. A Creep was about get the jump on him, only to become a crimson cloud by the young sniper as she headshot as many Grimms as she can. Thought a strong wind has mess up her aim toward Naruto, he redirects it with a sword. "Don't forget the wind and height next time!" "Sorry!" the Death Stalker swing it claws at him, but he dodges with ease, then grab the incoming stringer as he went into the first stage of the curse seal. He lift the giant scorpion up and spin around as it was taking out more of the smaller Grimms, then throw it up towards the Nevermore as it launched some of its feathers before the collision and dead before toughing the ground. The King Taijitu has both of its heads ready for one of them to bite the boy, but he places two staff he has form, long enough to prevent it to fall off as Naruto use the two headed Grimm as a jump rope. Then he throw it at the scorpion, one was cut in half as the other has broken shell. "Okay, I'm bored so you going to die now." Naruto told the rest of the Grimms as lightening were coating him while he sprouts wings on his back grew two small horn on his head has he to the second stage. "Lightening Style: Lightening Armor" he flew at them as two lightening swords form at his index finger. "One Finger Lightening spear + Chidori Blade = Lightening King Sword" the two side past through each other as electric sparks before the explosion happen. Ruby was too awe by her friend's skill that she didn't notice the Creep that was about to bite her until another Naruto slam a rasengan on it head. "How…" "Shadow clone, since boss want to keep you safe." The clone pop into smoke as the real Naruto landed back on the cliff as he went back to normal in his state, then Ruby stare at him with puppy eyes. "Can you teach me those non-semblance moves?" "Sorry, but those are non-Aura techniques, but I promise to teach you those went you have charka and bow not to use it for evil." Ruby pouted at the fact that she couldn't do it now until something come into her mind. "What's chat-rat?" "CHARKA is like Aura but it made by physical and mental energy mix together while aura use spiritual and emotional energy. It like they are both sandwiches but aura is sweet like a PB&J while charka is a meat and cheese since it has many tastes and has veggies some time, which is natural energy." "Okay, I will wait."

Who knows, maybe a charka pulse might give the next huntsmen the skill of a shinobi.

"Any ways, can you tell your dog to stop biting my tail?" Naruto move his tail in front of Ruby. "Zwei! Bad dog, his our friend! Cool tails by the way, most Faunus are mammals animals with a few birds kind." "I'm actually a Dragon Halfa, since I'm more animal than a Faunus. *growl* hungry, want a cookie?" Ruby's eyes lit up as if it was Christmas morning until she saw it was an OREO. "That not a cookie!" "Fine, then I won't many my special dessert." "Fine! Make sure it cookie related." As Ruby eats the OREO, Naruto took out a scroll that was mark 'special dessert' and got started. After Ruby finish drinking the milk 9you can't have cookies without milk), Naruto hold a giant chocolate chip cookie in a shape of a cone, stuff with strawberries, topped with a large scoop of cookie and cream OREO cream, ringed by whipped cream, cover with chocolate and marshmallow sauce with cinnamon and brown sugar sprinkle down like snow, with OREO Cookies crowning it and had a strawberry on top. Ruby start drooping a river as her star like eyes stares at the treat. "MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" she grabs the sweet and took one bite, before licking it to death. 'Okay, I hope she won't do anything at her 7 year old body shouldn't supposed to do.' Naruto thought as he gives Ruby a ride on his shoulder as Zwei nap on his tail. "So, you do you live?" Ruby randomly point to a direction while nipping away. "Right, I should back tract the trail of your scent with my key nose. Want to hear some music to pass the time?" Ruby just pats his blue hair. "I take that as a yes." Naruto take out an ocarina and play Sadness and Sorrow as they walk through the forest.

 **Night Time**

"Well, this is where you live, I better knock." As Naruto was about to touch the door, Zack open it. "Big Bro, why are you in Ruby's house?" "I just here to leave some stuff as well to take a nap, let me handle the girl and the dog." He grabs Ruby and Zwei then turn around. "Hey Taiyang, I found your daughter and pet!" "Oh, thank! Give them to them to my other daughter; she will take them to bed!" Zack knee down to pass the sleeping Ruby to her blonde half-sister. "Here you go, and I hope you can handle losing two mothers." "Don't worry about it, I take care of my little sister like she my own child." "Okay, then until we meet again." Zack went to his trike, which Naruto was seating patiently. "What did you drop off?" Zack start the trike and drove off. "Well, it the rare stuffs from the nations, the sage five treasure weapons of the clouds, the seven swords of the mists, the lighten blade of the leafs, some puppets from the sands, the hero water of the falls, a bunch of charka metals, meteorite stone of the stars, the scare weapons of the smith, and a bunch of other stuffs. Don't worry, you can have them later." Naruto just fall asleep. "Okay, better stop soon before it start snowing on where we heading next."

 _Five orbs form a pentagon and one of them becomes red._

 **2 week later**

The two brothers was driving through the snow on the trike in it snow mobile form, the front wheel become sleds as the two back wheel has spike and a tread gear was between them for stability. "Hang on Naruto, we're close to the gates!" "That not the only thing close to us!" something digging in the snow begins to rise and follow them until a giant armor worm came out and try to them. "Damn it, Crawlers aren't supposed to be in cold climates! They are evolving from the desert and pretty soon can rip through stone!" He opens his scroll to take a picture before typing for help. "We need to lead it away before stalling for back up." They went up a mountain as the Crawler follow as Zack stand up when they are far enough. "Naruto, take the control! I'm going to deal some damages." Then he jumps on the Crawler and being to bash his way through the armor.

Feel invincible- by Skillet

He jump the moment it was going down then crash landed on the same spot while his sword begin to crack through, but it begin to shake him off. 'Crab apple, I need it to focus on me!' Naruto hit the auto-pilot as he summons a chain gun and a mission launcher to keep it on him by shoots it. "Come on ugly, you and your kinds are as dumb as poop!"

All Grimms hate Naruto now.

"Roar!" the Crawler chase after him, forgetting it hitchhiker. 'He really has bad luck with misfortune with the Grimms, good thing he great with gambling.' The Crawler sends out a shock wave, airbording Naruto and the trike. Zack jump up and grab Naruto before the two landed on the trike and drive toward a cliff. "Hang on!" they drove off the cliff and the Crawler was about to sallow them, when 6 things fell from the sky and impact it on the same spot it was cracking on the head. The trike went into aircraft mode before landing and change back to snow mobile form. "What happen?' "Back up happen little bro." Six robots walk away from the crater as the Crawler slowly move. "Guys, how it going?" "Good, but the question is how did a Crawler get into Atlas when they can't handle salt water?" the Crawler spread it winds (four per third segment plus tail) and flew toward them. "Okay, that answer your question." "So boss, what now." "Right. Burn, get Scorch as close to it when reach your range." "Got it!" "Jet, have North-star air born and use only changer shot on it, no point using small hits." "Roger!" "Shock, think Tone can mark it." "You bet!" "Laser, guide Ion's gun to clip the wings." "On it!"

"Tank, Use long range bullets when Legion is using the burst canon." "Sir yes sir!" "Kunoichi, rip through the armor with Ronin arc sword." "As you may!" "What about us?" Zack bend down. "Stand with the trike and attack from far, I'm going to be bait while the Titans deal some damages." Zack begin to run as the Titans follow, he activate his Dracogan and use Susanoo to take off.

North-star grabs Ronin as they flew above the crawler before letting go. He stabs his Arc Sword through and slide down ripping the armor as well as using his Lead-wall Shotgun at the gap. North-star Charge his Plasma Railgun sniper as he flew spiral around the Grimm while leaving Tether Traps on the ground. Scorch shoot flame grenades from his T-203 Thermite Launcher at it before ramming it with his Thermal Shield, melting a bit of it face, before grabbing it and did a Firewall on the path Ronin made before both Titan jump off and Scorch send a Incendiary tarpon it head, leaving 4th degrees burns. Ion aim his Splitter Rifle at the wings as he use his Vortex Shield to grab all the flying teeth mission aim at him and send them back at the mouth with his Laser shot while throw some Trip Wire with the Tether Traps. Tone use his Sonar Lock before shooting with his 40mm Tacker Canon as he was behinds his Particle Wall as well launching Tracking Rockets. Legion fire bullet from his Predator Cannon Gatling Gun with long range bullets before changing to short range with Switch mode as it came closer to him, his Place his Gun Shield on as more Teeth mission was aim at him before switching to long range as he do a Power Shot in its mouth, pushing it to the traps that was set up. Zack stab his Susanoo sword down to finish the kill.

"Hey, don't they come in pair?" just then, a second Crawler came from the ground and slam Zack off his Susanoo. "Zack run!" the Titans active their cores, Legion shoot at the weak spots of it without wasting a second. Tone launches tons of missions any that missed with redirect back. Ion blast a laser beam from his chest. North-Star picks up both Ronin and Scorch then them on the Grimm before cover fire them with missions. Ronin slam his sword down with Scorch adding fire with the lightening for an explosion. But this Crawler is much tougher that what they have fought before and slams all 6 with it tails before going after Zack, it was gaining on him, but before he life flash by, a rocket has hit it. "Hey, ugly!" Naruto with the trike has upset the Crawler. "Come at me!" Naruto drove away and the Grimm follows him. He summon many weapons to kill it, but it barley do a thing. 'All my life is that I have someone to love me, but it seen that I'm going to die too young, at least let me take it life with me.' Naruto jump at the Grimm, gun blazing, but his eyes change to the dragon power hidden inside him as a Susanoo of lavender purple form around him and a lance was in his giant hands. "That this!" he stab it before shards of black flames came off the lance and burn the insides. Naruto attack all over it's with all the Elements of the Elements Nations. Soon enough, Naruto was low in both charka and aura that he was losing ground. "Ronin, throw your sword at him!" "Okay." The Arc sword spin in the air until Naruto grab it and load it with the remaining of his power. 'Guys, I don't know why you don't talk to me when we got here, but please help me.' A boost of charka flow from his body as the sword glow. "Take this!" He run the sword across the Crawler, from tip to tip, and it was spit in half before dieing.

Naruto fall down and was catch by Zack. "Good job." Naruto look up and see the Titans open and six people, three men and three women, each with a helmet with a blue cross visor jump off. "Naruto, I like you to meet team TITAN. Shock, he uses sound base weapons and has good hearing. Tone use sound to track his target so they are a good match." "Hey." "Hello" "Burn, he use fire dust and like to roast Grimms in flame. Scorch can bring the fire so they work well." "What up." "Hello." "Laser, she the one who discover how to make plasma Dust and learn more about the fourth matter state for future attack. Ion's attack are base on that and they always leave a mark, so they great together." "Hey there." "Hello." "Kunoichi train herself in the art of ninja. Ronin use those arts since he is the only one with a sword. So they can relate." "Hi." "Hello." "Jet likes to be in the air that she can fly anything with wings. North-Star can hover and even stay up in the sky for days if needed." "Hi now." "Hello." "Tank is the army type that only listens to those he respects. Legion is the closest to his fighting style so they work best." "Good Day!" "Hello." "Sir, I think it best to wait out the storm for now." "Sure, and you can tell Naruto a little about you guys."

 **An hour later  
** "so you guy aren't Huntsmen because you can't use aura?" "That right so we become pilot." "That my idea for the name." "Because we are the only ones to use the A.I. of the Mechas, which is better than what Woody's army has, seriously robot can't replace the real thing." Naruto was happy that he meet other people who were able to become strong without using the normal methods. "Well, it time for us to go. You should search the area for any out of place Grimms before heading back. We come visit you soon." "Sure maybe we can train Naruto how to be a pilot." Naruto's eyes bright as Zack think for a bit. "Sure, but he going to be a Huntsman with he reach the right age so train him when he 12." With that, they went their separate ways.

Who knew, maybe he get an awesome Titan

 **Another hour later**

Zack drove up to the gates and wave his scroll in front of the camera. The gates open and Zack drove in. "Okay Naruto, say here and wait for me. This isn't a place for kids got it." "Fine, just give me the Pocky you have in your pocket." Zack give him the box of treat before walking away, Naruto put one of the candy stick in his mouth before biting. He then felt that someone was watching him. "Hello, any one there?" He walks toward a pile of crates to find a white hair girl that has some sort of crown on her pony tail. "So, what your name?" The girl was a bit shock before she sort of yell. "What, I was kind of spying on you and you just want my name?" "Yes, I'm Naruto and I think you want some friends, right?" She pauses a bit before answering. "Weiss and this is my daddy company so you need to respect me." Naruto just sweat drop. "A little word of advice, respect is earned not given. Thought you want to play with me or we're going to talk how great you are because you only young once." Weiss think about it before the two make a snowman. Naruto gave her a Pocky, but she want to avoid sugar base food until he tell her a trick. "So you basely bite one end and I bite the other and we try to break it by having our forehead touch."

And so they did, but didn't kiss.

After a while, Weiss hum a bit that Naruto find cute. "Nice voice you got there, do you sing?" "A little, but it not that good." "Nonsenses! You sound like a goddess." Weiss cheek become red as Naruto took out his ocarina and a piece of paper. "Could you sing this as I play?" "Fine, but you need to give me the rest of the Pocky."

Simple and clean by

When you walk away~ You don't hear me say please~ Oh baby, don't go~ Simple and clean is the way~ that you're making me feel tonight~ It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things~ Lately you're all I need~ You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you~ But does that mean I have to meet your father?~ When we are older you'll understand~ What I meant when I said "No,~ I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away~ You don't hear me say please~ Oh baby, don't go~ Simple and clean is the way~ that you're making me feel tonight~ It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy~ Like this and that and what is what~ Are confusing me~ That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you~ But does that mean I have to walk on water?~ When we are older you'll understand~ It's enough when I say so~ And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away~ You don't hear me say please~ Oh baby, don't go~ Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight~ It's hard to let it go

Hold me~ Whatever lies beyond this morning?~ Is a little later on~ Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all~ Nothing's like before

When you walk away~ You don't hear me say please~ Oh baby, don't go~ Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight~ It's hard to let it go

Hold me~ Whatever lies beyond this morning?~ Is a little later on~ Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all~ Nothing's like before

"This song is beautiful Naruto." "Yeah, you can keep the paper, I got copies." 'how long you going to be business big bro."

 **In the lab**

"Incredible, even though we are ahead in technology, they can create weapons so amazing. Like this giant sword, it use the iron from the blood it release when execute the target to repair and the spiky sword is actually alive." Winter say as she read the data the research team has gather. "It like saying that we are blacksmith and they are mage since we don't focus our aura to the max and they focus too much on charka." Zack explain as the two walk through the hall. "With this, we can become powerful, though I did promise to return them back to you in a month, are you should you can't stay another day." "I wish but I got a project to do for the future of Remnant." Then Zack begin to cough up blood. "Zack! Are you okay?" "Yeah, it just means that I'm close to the end." "If you give me time I can…" "Don't bother, you need medical knowledge of both worlds to act lest slow the pain, beside, it better this way." Winter was sad about one of her comrade to be gone. Then an alarm went off. Zack grab one of the workers. "Hey, happen?" "One of the robot knight when hey wire and on a rampage on the docking port." "Dam it." "If it about your trike, we can replace it. Just rest while we…." Zack alright leave. "Why can't he rest?"

 **With the kids**

"Hey Weiss, do you know what going on?" Weiss has a dull look. "It MEANS that there danger here." *boom* the giant knight break through the wall and was going to swing it sword at them. "Weiss, look out!" Naruto grab her and roll away from them, and then he creates bladed duel pistols. "Take cover while I handle this scarp of metal."

Somehow the bot felt offended.

Before Weiss say otherwise, Naruto run forward and shoot at the knight, it swing it sword at him, but he jump at the last moment and climb up running along as the guns become swords and clash against the giant one, force the knight to grip tighter with both hands. Naruto then throw his swords the gap under the helmet to be stands as he summon a Gatling gun and damage the face guard. The bot punch him away, but he creates clones with melee weapons of all kinds as he use a mission launcher to give them a ride at the armor android. As the clones distract the battle bot, Naruto and four other clones go through a set of hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball" "Water Style: Tsunami Flood Force" "Earth Style: Raging Rock Rampage" "Lightening Style: Electric Thunder Shot" "Wind Style: Gale Beast Palm" as the knight finish the last of the clones, the five jutsus combine into a drill of destruction. "Five Element Spiral Spear". The knight guard against it with it sword before Naruto jumps from above for a break through. "Rasengan" the Knight contour the attack with it fist before grabbing Naruto and throw he to the ground, which a crate was form.

Weiss saw the android was going to kill Naruto then saw that the crates she was hiding behind was fill with Gravity and Ice dust and grab a vial of each before running toward the fight. The Knight swing it sword at Naruto, but a Glyph was form underneath him and he was push away toward Weiss before another Glyph was form before an Ice wall was made to keep the robot away from them for awhile as Weiss was on four with two empty vial. "Whoa Weiss, I didn't know you was strong?" "Either do I, I saw then you was in trouble and something just make me to do something." "Well, for saving my life, I can grate you one wish." Weiss think carefully about what she wants before a light bulb was on her head. "Well, you can come with me when I go to Beacon." 'It will be good to have a friend, especially if he is strong and caring.' Naruto just smile. "It will be my pleasure Milady." Just then, the ice begins to crack as the knight begins to break through. "You properly want to take cover." Just then, Naruto caught the sword between his palm and a clone run up it as it has two sickles ready as it pull the head off and jump in. "explode" the inside of the armor was rip open by the force inside as Naruto and Weiss got away in time, all that left is the legs that fall a minute later. "Okay Weiss, you can stop hugging me for cover now." Naruto say as he looks down, to see the girl sleeping peacefully. 'First a girl two year younger now this, am I that comfy?' then Zack came in. "Naruto, why do you need to be a lady killer." "Don't compare me with that Prevert Sage!" "Sure just let me take her to her sister then we meet at the Trike." As Zack hold Weiss in his arm, he meets with Winter. "Zack, why is my sister in your arms?" "She one of the reason why the knight is defeated." He gives her back. "Just remember that she still a kid, but has hidden potations. Later." Winter just watch an old friend of her leave as she take her sister home, not knowing if they will meet again.

 **Docking bay**

"Okay Naruto, we're now going to start a bit of training at…" Zack explain where they're going next to is Naruto has falling asleep. 'I tell him later.' And they drove into the sunset.

 _Five orbs form a pentagon, the second one becomes white._

 **A week later**

Zack and Naruto was sparing in hand to hand. They are only wearing short and have well devolved body. "Stop!" Zack say to Naruto. "Okay! You make a clone per how many elements there are including the plasma style you are work on as the main you explore a bit. I go get us some lunch."

And they did just that.

 **An hour later**

Naruto was at the street of a village when he heard some girl crying for help. He race toward it to see a young cat Faunus being pick by some older kids. "Hey!" The bullies turn around toward Naruto. "Picking on a harness cute girl is lower than most crime. So you better back off." One of the bullies become cocky. "Why should we listen to you Faunus?" "First off, I'm a Halfa, which is more animal like than a Faunus, and second, I can make you piss with just a glare." The bullies just laugh at the want a be hero until they feel that a monster was staring at the and to is that a dragon was behind an angry Naruto preparing to eat them, and a puddle form under then before they ran and scream like babies.

The cat Faunus however, feel like the dragon is protecting her and wasn't scare then. After they were far off sight, Naruto check on her. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah," 'either she an emo or has a hard time making friends.' "My name is Naruto, what's your?" "Blake." *growl* "Here." Naruto give Blake a can of tuna, which she ate happily. "So, do you want to play?" "I guess so."

 **An hour later**

"It getting late." Blake stated as the two walk back. "Yeah, let hope that there no crime now." Just then, a big man came behind them and try to knock them out with a bat, but Naruto stop him with a shield he has summon. "You should have just back away." "Shut up you Faunus!" then Blake, with a clone, double kick him in the face. "You know, it's people like him that cause the problem between Human and Faunus." "Well, I'm going to join the White Fang to make a different." "Okay, just be prepare if they going down a bloody path." "Sure." Blake smile for once before they path ways.

 **At the woods**

Naruto walk back to see his older brother smirking on him. "First an adorable girl, then a pretty princess, now a cute neko, what next a beautiful blond?" "Shut up!" *boom*

 _Five orbs form a pentagon, the third one becomes black._

 **3 week now**

"What are we doing here again?" Naruto ask Zack as they drive through the forest. "Just picking some stuff from last time." They stop near a cliff. "You know, if I'm going to die, I want my body bury here." "It nice, so I promise to make it happen, Believe It!" "Good, now work on that fighting technique you want to master." "Hai!"

You know that just meet it going to happen.

 **A few minutes later**

Naruto was shirtless again as he hit a trunk of a tree when he hear something. "You can come out now." A blond girl come out behind a tree. "Hello there cutie." Naruto face was dull at the comment. "We are still kids you know." "It was worth a shot. I'm Yang, what your name Whisker." "Naruto, and my eyes are up here." Yang chuckle a bit before she notice his hands is cover in blood. "Whoa, did you kill someone?" "No, just train as my brother get some stuff. You?" "My uncle need to do some business with a friend and me and my sis came along." The two stare at each other for a bit before Naruto thought of something. "Do you want to spar?" "Sure hot stuff." And so they did.

Yang begin with some punches before Naruto block, dodge, or redirect them. She kick once in a while to get him off guard, but his body was tough enough to handle it as he went for a grab and accidently cut a short piece of her hair, she said it and something snap.

And he might dug his own grave.

"My HAIR!" as her eye become red and her hair was cover in flames as it point to the sky, the only thing Naruto thought is what she relate to. 'Super saiyan' *boom* She punch him through a bunch of trees before seeing a longer piece of hair flowing down. "YOU JERK!" She immediately put her arms up went Naruto change in for a punch. "1th gate" energy burst out of him in a flow upward, the contact create a small crater was form. Naruto has a spit second to see her hair blazing bigger before clash fists. 'She already in super saiyan 3, I better up my game and avoid her hair or I'm dead.' "2th gate" more power flow out of him as the two continue to clash fists until it look like they grow extra arms.

 **30 minutes later**

"Sorry about your hair." Naruto apology to Yang, both of their hands are bruise and a bit bleeding, but Naruto has them wrap in clothes. "Actually, I should have warn you about my taboo. But if you want to make it up for me, join Beacon in 7 year." "Sure." 'If Blake also came to Beacon, then she, Yang, Weiss and I could become a team. Thought something tell me Ruby going to skip a few years so I need to make a backup plan.' "Any ways, I should get going, here." Naruto toss a hard candy at Yang. "I a spicy candy that help those with fire type Semblance. Later." As Naruto haed out, Yang stare at his butt for a bit. 'He really goes to be a hunk.' Yang though as she pop the treat into her mouth, before her skin is red.

The main ingredient is fire Dust.

 **Later**

Zack was waiting for Naruto as he got everything back, as his little brother came back will angry in his eyes. "Hey Naruto, what hap- OWCH!" He was kick on the shin and could hear bones cracking. "Why do you need to jinx my life?" as Naruto fell on the bike knock out, Zack saw a vision of Naruto with four girls cuddling him in their sleep wears as a 5th girl sneak in for a dive. "My brother is too dumb to notice a girl feeling, I hope they can work it out as a harem."

 _Five orbs form a pentagon, the fourth one becomes yellow._

 _All four color orbs circle around the fifth, not knowing if it going to join them._

Deeper Deeper- by One Ok Rock

Naruto walk through the hall when the background show scene of battles at their peck. Then a blue silhouette of him was seen as a red, a white, a black, and a yellow silhouette came out of their spot and follows him, then four other, purple, light blue, dark blue and green silhouette girls' fights against some Grimms. Then a red, white, black, yellow and blue silhouette girl begin cutting out Grimm until an giant Grimm knock her back and was about finish the fight when four shot has hit it. Then a team of four silhouettes, gold, silver, jade and pink pearl join in with a blue silhouette. Then four more silhouette of blue streak gold, blue streak silver, blue streak jade, and blue streak pink pearl fighting some more Grimms before another silhouette of gold, silver, jade, pink pearl and blue as she help the other five silhouette girl and they attack the giant Grimm. It swing all it tails but the two dodge them as they uses platform to get a higher reach on the head to hit it. Then they shoot at it as they fall to gain distance before weaving through the tails. They cut the tails one by one until the Grimm shoots a lot of flying projectiles at. They shoot as many as they can, unprepared for the hammer slam which push them back. As they try to get back up, the Grimm attacks them and launch them farer. They got up again combine into a silhouette girl of gold, silver, jade, pink pearl, red, white, black, yellow and blue. The symbol of both team RWBY and JPNR flashes until a blue gear that broke into three pieces became the symbol for Naruto before the girl grabs her weapons and attack. She uses everything she got and destroys the Grimm with a blade and hammer combo, then she walk away from the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

RWBYX Dragon4: Arc 0: A Shark Death

 **About 23 months later**

Zack and Naruto are fighting against each other. Zach with his sword and Naruto with a sword and shield from the dragon scroll.

That right, Naruto made a blood pact with the dragons, thought they aren't modern like most animal clan and act like pets/parents.

Any ways, Naruto was able to make friends with the dragon near the temples, but over time he was now friends with each kind of dragons. From those that live in the deep to the one living in harsh environments, he befriend them all, including the Alpha types. But his go to summon is a Night Fury name Toothless. Their first meeting each other is on bad term, Toothless's tail is damage but Naruto was able to fix it and they been bubby ever since. Back to real time, Naruto lite his sword on fire as he clash with Zack. "Good job, now contour this." Zack sword, Revolution, glow yellow before lightening shoot out of it. Naruto back flip away from the attack before his shield become a cross bow and he launch an arrow with seals around it. Half way more arrow are release from the seals as Zack use his sword as a shield to block the arrow before colliding with Naruto's ax then push him back. "I wasn't born yesterday to fall for a trick like that." Naruto just slide one half of the ax off the other, making it become a double bladed staff before clash with Zack. The two were at it again and soon, Naruto hold his staff-ax with his right arm as his left has his sword and shield, soon they stop and took a break until Zack Semblance warn him again. "Naruto, hide and don't come out until I say so." "Okay." Naruto say as he went behind a rock. 'It my last fight so I better give my all.' "Come out now!" clapping was hear as a group of agents with an old man leading them. "Zack, Zack, Zack, is that how you treat family?" "You may have made me Rondel, but you no father of my!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk, finish him off and get me the sword." The agents rush at Zack, but he was able to deal with them. Soon enough, Zack body was wearing down because his expiration date is close. *stab* Rondel stab Zack in the stomach with a sword with a saw edge and a drill tip. "Meet Enforcer." He kicks him back, having Zack lay on his back, still griping Revolution in his hand as a blood puddle was form.

"Onii-chan!" Naruto came out of his hiding place and run to his dying brother. "So you have someone with you all along, doesn't matter so I spare you some time to say our goodbyes before killing you." Naruto's tears have given Zack straight to hold on for a bit more. "Naruto, I need you… to take my sword… and kill them before… they leave…" "Don't talk, or lest you will die." Naruto try to heal Zack, but was stopped by him. "Don't bother, I'm just a clone… of a dead ninja. My end is coming, but at least I can see… you carrying out my leagues. So take my sword… and stab those bastard." Rondel laugh at the plan, not knowing what Naruto is. "only someone with both charka and aura can use it to the max…." Naruto release both energy he has inside and the sword glow to a rainbow of color. "Kill him before he destroys us!" "too late, Universal Pull" all the agents were stack as a tower while Naruto was on top of them, sword aiming down. "Limit Break: Diving Death" Naruto went through all of them in a straight line, blood spurted as if it was raining red, then he points Revolution at the guy who ruining everything. "die." Naruto charge at him and the two swords clash, as an explosion was made by two opposite forces. "there no way Zack could create something like you!" "that because I was born with these power, Onii-chan inject his blood so that I can be stronger!" the two clash again and again before Naruto begin to gain a charka clock and 9 black orbs float behind him in a circle. "Almighty Push" Rondel was push through some trees by an unknown force before one of his arm was slice off. "Limit Break:" another and a leg was cut. "Kill Mark" the last limb came off and Enforcer was destroyed. "you are defeated." "Naruto said before chopping off the head them dash back to Zack. "I did it, I won." "I know you did… now give me your hand." The moment they touch; Naruto feel a new power push inside him. "Now you have Future Sight… as a final gift from me." "Onii-chan…" "I wish I could see you… become an epic hero. But at least I can… protect you from future danger. Go by and happy birth day.' Zack close his eyes to the world, only to open them in a world of whiteness. He turns around to see the four to see the four girls that was waiting for him. "I'm home." He begins to tell them the adventure he has as a big brother.

As for Naruto, he screams into the sudden rain, unknown that he unleashes a lot of charka and aura like a EP bomb, infecting kids from 17 years and under. Those kids wake up and stare at the moon, feeling a crying child losing his last family member. The next day, all of the children were sick for a day thought some adult saw a kid buying some woods. Unknown to them Naruto has buried Zack on the stop he wants to be buried at, the wood was for the cross as he craves some words before to out Zack's (now his) scroll and see it's low in power before sending a message to everyone in Zack email before it shut down. Then put on the gear with an oversize orange jacket with blue flame and driving away in the now gunned trike, not knowing that Enforcer has enter him without a mark.

 **The next day**

A man near his 30s was walking to the grave. He stare at the cross, reading the craved words, which say:

 _Here lies a man, who was true to the heart,_

 _A warrior that protect the innocents, to the ends of his strength,_

 _Moreover, a brother who fix a kid has broken soul,_

 _May he rest in peace with his loves ones._

The man pick up his scroll and call someone important. "Ozpin, this is Qrow. It is seem the shark has lost it fins… Zack has passed away, thought someone who see him as a brother has all of his gear and probably his blood. Do not know where exactly, but he ones say that my two niece would probably fight for the same boy… I think the kid is a boy." Qrow feel like killing someone in the future as he grip the handle of his weapon and face a random direction, not knowing Naruto was freaking out of the K.I. aiming at him.

As for the young hero, he was wait for a ride. Then a giant ship landed, the sides of it open to see the Titans "Naruto, get in so we could start you pilot training." Say Jet as she waves from the cockpit window. Naruto just smile as he hop in.

 **(omake)**

 **Half a year later, in an island near the central of Remnant**

"WehereWehereWehereWehere!" "Come down Rubes, you know that the Eclipse Festival only happen every tons of years." Ruby and her half-sister Yang, with Zwei, was walking through the crowded street fill with humans and Faunus having fun together. As they look around as their dad and uncle are drink in a bar, Ruby saw a pair of black cat ears on an open box. "Kitten!" Ruby Grab Yang before zoom to the box before she pet it. "Stop it!" Ruby jump into Yang and both fell down, seeing the cat ears belong to a Faunus. "Hello catie, how you purring in the box." Yang was bonk by her sister. "Hi, my name is Ruby, sorry about petting you, and this is my sister Yang, same dad but different mom, she act this way after reading an orange book that dad say it for grow-up." Raby say as the third girl just sweat drop. "It okay, I'm Blake." "Help!" "A little girl is in trouble." The three girls run to where they hear the scream, to see a man about to put a white hair girl into a sack. "Let go of me you jerk." The girl said when Ruby jump kick the person on the face and Yang punch him in the egg sack. "Hi 5!" the sisters slap hands as Blake help the girl up as she notice her cat ears. "You a Faunus?" the girl was scared. "So." "It just most Faunus don't help me for what my family done to their kind, oh where are my manners, I'm Weiss." "Blake." "I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang." "Hey," the girls were too busily talking to each other to notice the person was waking up. When he was able to hit them, a boy in a hooded cloak slash his back, he fall down as the girls see the boy, he was about 12 and was wearing a mask covering his eyes and forehead as his check and mouth is cover by a cloth with a mouth of a shark. "Come with me if you want to live." Yang smirks at the common phase as she and the rest follow that boy.

 **Near the Eclipse Temple**

"Hey Ren check this out." A blonde boy shouts at his new friend he met today as he wears a mask. "Nice Jaune, though I think I should go see my friend before…" "Ren!" "…She here." An orange hair girl was pulling a red hair girl toward the boys. "Hey, Ren meet my new friend Pyrrha!" the girl yells at her best friend, and secretly crushes, while Ren sigh. "Nora, what did I said about making friend." "Don't force them to follow you, but she wants to come!" "Sorry, but it true." Phyrra said before stopping Jaune, and then she was silent. "Hey I'm Jaune." "Jaune, but that a boy name!" Nora shouted, thinking that Jaune is a girl by the kimono he wear on his young body, not knowing the Ren is the same. "Nora, he a boy likes me." "It because of the kimono." Pyrrha stated, as she know the different between a male and female kimono. "Oh, by the way, there a group over there."

And here come team RWBY X.

"We lost him!" The sisters hug as Weiss look at the boy. "Who are you?" Blake was about to respond when the boy cut her off. "First, you respond to say your name, second you can call me Draco." The now call Draco said as Weiss feel a bit embarrasses. "My name is Weiss." "I'm Ruby!" "Yang the name, having fun the game." "Blake." "Nora! And this is Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune." Nora say as the other were surprise by the new group joining them. "Hey." "Hello~" What up." "Now that you are okay, I'm going in the temple for something." As he was able to climb the stair, Pyrrha stop him. "Wait, the door can only be open by a special key." Draco just stare at her before responding. "Don't worry, I got it."

 **A few minutes of stair climbing later**

"We here." Jaune say before falling on the floor. "I didn't say you can join me." Draco stated, but Ruby and Nora just smile. "But it more fun with friends." Draco just sigh. When the group reach the door, Draco took out Revolution, which Ruby fangirl around it, and push it through the slot before turning it sideways to line it with the door. The door open and everyone was shock that there are pictures of a past war. Soon, they were in the center of the room when Draco took out some stuff. "Do you know that many people believe that the gates of the afterlife open?" they shake their head no, as Draco begin to release both Aura and Charka. "It kind of true, but it just the ghost of your love ones came to see you in this close room during the eclipse, which what I'm doing right now." The door close and lights from the eclipse was blighting the room, everyone look up to see the beautiful moment as Draco talk in a forgotten language to three spirits. He cry in silent as they vanish with the eclipse, the rest feel like their lives was a lie.

 **Later at the bottom**

"That was awesome; I wish I could see it so many time." Ruby said, and then Draco thought of something. "If that what you want, then I promise to fulfill it." "Really!" Ruby brighten more that the firework in the night as Weiss has a dull look. "That impossible." "More like unlikely but when I keep a promise, I'll do it until I die, Believe it." Then Draco jump on a wall and look at them one more time. "Let's meet again after I fulfil my promise, until then." Draco went away as the rest realize the time, went back to their families, and almost forget it all but the promise. As for Draco, he uncover his face to see as Naruto. 'I hope we end up in Beacon.'

 **At a bar (a hoar before the eclipse)**

Qrow was with his old teammate/brother in law as they drink a bit. "Can't believe it his birthday and it's an eclipse. Taiyang said to Qrow. "Me either, him dying before having a special birth is likes Winter having a family vacation." "Is that so?" They turn see her in vacation clothes, Taiyang hide behind the bar as Qrow just smirk. "So the ice queen can take a break from work." "It the only day I can have fun with Weiss, since she have a hard time at home." "Back in my days, my family hunt for Grimms in our vacation when everyone was huntsman." "I believe that was a proper way to gain skills in fighting them." Just then Port, Oobleck, Ozpin and Goodwitch walk in. "so our teacher's are also join the rare sighting." Qrow said as Tiayang peek out. "Yes, thought it would be best if we stay in Vale since the next semester is starting." Goodwitch say while staring at Ozpin. "I just want to make sure what Qrow say of Zack having a brother is true." Silent was in the group as they sit down, next to the table before Qrow responded. "He mention about training someone to take his place as well as Ruby and Yang fighting for the same boy with a black cat Faunus and a girl with white hair and a scar on her left eye." Glass has shatter as Winter rose from her seat. "You were saying that Weiss is going to fall in love with a player?" "Its Zack words, not my. But it just a glimpse of the future meaning there a chance it not true." Taiyang sigh know that Zack's Future Sight is not true unless he did something to make it happen.

After a few minutes of catching up, the group started to head to the center when a cloaked kid walk pass them before his was replace by Zack with a grin. The group stops and turn around to see nothing but the crowd, with the thought of their former ally leave one last surprise for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

RWBYX Dragon5: Arc 0: memories of the team RWBYZ

Hello, I'm subject #1098, or better yet, call me Zack Cloud.

I'm part of the Hunter program, and my porpoise is to be the ultimate weapon of Grimms. Most of the people fear me because I was a halfa, but the few who care for me has vanish before I form a bond with them. Rondel was the head of the research and has a cruel aura around him, so I did the opposite. It wasn't until I touch the arm of what I created from is when I understand my calling. The knowledge has helped me find people that won't leave when I too close. Rondel has no choose but to call for a Huntsmen team to help me control my power, four women of four colors raise me to become a protector of humanity and show me love. Red was like a child and like to play games, she teach me that I best to have fun when you can while there peace. White is a bit bossy, but always makes sure her team is in good shape. She teaches me to stay focus on my goals and be able to defend any attack. Black was kind of antisocial but has a good heart, we read in silent at first and soon her true self open up, she teaches me about gathering knowledge and be stealthy while planning out my attack. Yellow is like a bomb, you never know where it would explode, she act all flirty to tease me and when I try to get her back, she beat me a inch to death, she teaches me to go beyond the limits and never stop getting stronger for my loves ones.

Soon enough, I was strong enough to join them and team RWBYZ was born. We were a great team, each one of us has a porpoise went fighting as one and I'm the one who cover all grasp, since I can adapt to any position. 2we act like a family, but I started to notice the beauty of my teammates/teachers as I grow. So enough, I stop doing things that feels wrong to me to protect them, but I always feel the craved that grow each day. At first I thought it was some sickness but I realize it was my animal side wanted to take over but I was able to handle it, thought the girls started to try getting me into doing those things once in a while. It wasn't until they die that I realize this feeling.

It was five years after being with them that the place I call home was attack by hordes of Grimms, the five of us against hundreds of them and we losing ground when missiles was launch at the land and I told them to leave me behind because I too weak to move and only be dead weight, but they instead use their bodies and aura to protect me. The last were "we fell in love of you" and before whiteness cover our eyes, I said something I should have before. "I fell in love with all of you too." When I awoke, bodies or the girls where cold, I know that they are gone so I buried what's remain and pray for them before climbing the cliff that has form along with the valley. The only things I have are the clothes on my skin and my sword Revolution. It wasn't until a month went I have a family again

I was resting in the forest when I saw five people searching for me, I kind of own a few looting since I have no money and plan to pay them back after getting a job. Thought I won't let them get easy money without a fight. I start by transforming into an adult so they weren't going easy on me. I greet them by saying I here to take their soul, and the blonde dude kind of freak out. The girl with the Grimm like hair try to cut me in half, but I block it, thought there was a Glyphs under me and I have to substitute with a log before it was encase in ice. I saw a crow flew near me and I swing Revolution at it, only for the man reek in alcohol to block with his. We traded blow until the scared dude went in for a punch, but I jump and hung on the branch of a tree thank to my charka. The girl in the white cloak was awe on it which causes the others to feel weird about it. I use the moment to charge lightening dust before attacking, the cloak girl say that I do something weird and the other prepare for it. The white hair stop my attack as the mask one attack from behind, luck I was able to go through some one handed sign before slamming my palm to the ground to create some stone wall. The fight drag on as I use almost all of my dust in Revolution as they were soon tire out. Thought there was one mistake I didn't count on, the cloak girl fell down by the ice pact, and I trip over her. When I notice, there was something soft and squishy under me and when I open my eyes, the two girls with their swords was angry at me for the groping that I didn't meant to do as I feel that demons are nearly. The two punch me in the face, which cause Revolution to spin into the sky and me crashing into a tree. My transformation was cancel and almost everyone notice it, but the two girl. Before they reach me, I took the sword of the drunken guy and block their strike before transform it to it canon form and shoot friendly fire to gain distance. I change it into a scythe and defend myself until Revolution fell right back and was full charge. I know it was a long shot, but I have nothing left. Grab my sword and did a Limit Break, some I made when combine the two energies together, and attack the air above them to break the K.I. before fainting.

Later in the night, I wake up tie to a tree as the group begins to question me. I tell much of my life and my reason of looting with plans of paying them back; they tell me their names are Summer, Raven, Qrow, Taiyang, and Winter. Then smoke was come a near village and they argue who would stay to watch me, where I had escape and head to the fight, with them follow me. When we got there, the village was over raided by Grimms, and a Goliath was in the center of the chaos. I charge forward begin to cut my way to the big Grimm, who wasn't suppose to attack now. The rest help out by taking out the weaker Grimms when the Goliath rampage toward me. If I move, the other will get hurt, so I grab hold of the trunk and stand my ground trying to stop him. It took most of my strength to spin it in the air and knock off the Grimms nearly, with the Huntsmen in a shock, before something snap and my eyes change into cross stilt. A Susanoo form around before I punch through the black elephant's belly and kill it, before the others respond, I fainted out.

I wake up in a nurse's office and a grey hair man with a cane sat there as a bossy blonde was punishing my friends. The man call himself Ozpin and ask if I have family, I only tell the truth and he and the blonde, name Goodwitch feel sadden by my life story. I then ask if I could go to Beacon, Goodwitch complain that a kid shouldn't be a Huntsman at my age, but I told her that no one need to know my age as I transform into a older self . I say that I can hold it for days before getting tire and know most of what I need to learn and then some. After some arguing, I was accepted and soon I was a solo Huntsman and pay off my debts. I help my friends from time to time and save the day many time.

Half a year later, I meet a group of fighter, six of them, who made special bot that Atlas are years behind in development. They call them Titans and was started to create their base of operation. I help and supply them from time to time and e become good buddies, especially when I know they can't use aura. Soon enough, they gave me the knowledge of plasma dust and that help boost Revolution's Limit Break ability. After 4 year of traveling Remnant, I stop at a beach to take a break when a ghost ship crash into the cliffs nearly. I search through the rubbles and found some ninja gears, a journal of a language that I can understand, and a map of a hidden land. From what I could gather, there is this storm chain that divide the world in half, one where there only aura, and one where there only charka. And if the memories' of the past, that I have for some time get, could tell me something, then the two side will collies when the ancient beast awoken again. I report everything to Ozpin and pack up all I need and then some in my trip to the Element Nation, Ozpin tell those I know to wait for ten years as I return with the treasure of the hidden world and a plan for the future.

I got on my trike, which I got from team TITAN, drove across the ocean in its hover craft mode, and reach the storm wall. It was massive and there no way through, but for a small opening that close after an hour once a day. I manage to get through and reach the nation, until I sense a tons of demonic K.I. coming from the center. Once I got there, I saw 10 monsters call the Tail-Beast and something happen, visions of the future show of a teen boy taking my place of being Revolution's holder as he and 4 maiden of the seasons defeating evil and bringing peace to the world for a while. I insist in helping with the evacuation and head to the top of the cliff to defeat the monsters, when I notice them try to be free, so I use my K.I. to stop them from killing and whisper that I free them after I take the boy that held their souls to my home, because I know that he will because an outcast to his own family within the years. After that night, I savage the land, stealing anything that could change the tides of war as well as checking the boy. Naruto, the boy's name, has gone through things that could break his spirit, but he keeps going with his two feet. I disguise myself as one of the Leaf's and got the Hokage to sign the paper to adopt Naruto. When it time to head back home, I took Naruto without taking a scratch, and change his DNA to avoid being track by them.

I don't know what the future will hold, but I will protect my little brother to the end.

No Scared- by One Ok Rock

The scene start in the dark, then blue light glow as Naruto hold Revolution, next he charge at the Grimms, slashing each one in half. One plan to attack from behind but it was shoot down as Team RWBY arrive, then they attack. They cover each other as the Grimms become tougher. Team JNPR took out another group of Grimms as Naruto ran by with a horde on his tails before releasing his Semblance to defeat them. He meet with the others as the floor under them break apart, he create 7 clones as all 8 of them did a combine transformation with the others as they landed. They attack a Kraken, cover each other and confuse it as they finish it off, but it turn into an E-Kraken attack them, forcing Sunflower, Checkmate, Arkos, and Flower Power to appear. They defeat it but a Manticore attack them, and push them through some wall, after some dust settled, RWBY X and JNPR X take their and beat it to a probe until it become a E-Manticore. They ran up to it in high speed and defuse to attack in this order. Leader, Support, Counter, Powerhouse, Hero. As they landed, Dark Naruto appear with a ton of E-Grimms, before they were become a part of him as he transform into a giant Grimm Beast. Naruto has lighten Revolution as all 9 has their weapons touch each other before fusing into RWBY JNPR X holding both Titan Beast and Harmony Buster as she engage the enemy. The two duel before RWBY JNPR X jump into the air and defuse as Dark Naruto launch a blast. The two team kick launch Naruto toward the blast as he pierce through it and his opponent before doing a Kill Mark to finish it as he and the others pose to the viewers.


	6. Chapter 6

RWBYX Dragon6: Arc: the dragon fox daughter.

Hello, my name is Evy (pronouns E-V) and I am a special fox. I was hatch from an egg has started to defeat myself from Grimms because I was able to these things called moves. It was not until I meet my poppy that my sisters started to show up. One by one, they try to take over my mind as I in enjoy my time with Poppy, that I end up locking them in the back of my head. Ignoring them as best I could, I was happy until something happen to poppy. A sword came out as well as some black goop drain out after we destroy a bunch of Grimms that destroy a village. He was getting sick for a week but this thing is full of evil, it like Poppy has split apart between good and evil. The sword was Enforcer and the goop transform into poppy, but with black and white hair and look scary. Poppy fight him as the fakie say something about being the true poppy since he never change. Poppy was able to get the upper hand and cut the other in half but the other has heal up like crazy, mostly because it made of goop. Poppy was losing and when he was slash across the chest, I cried and wish for help, and something happen. My sisters were able to come out, and even thought they a little mad at me, they would do the same. We attack the bad guy and was winning, until he started to use his full strength and beat us down, then poppy snap. His went full out and destroy him to shears, finishing it with triple slash. Then a Nevermore took the meanie away as he say that the fight is not over until one is left standing. Poppy fell down as me and my 17 sisters cuddle him, as he always knew I was hiding something. We cry and head home, as he says he want to show us his birthplace, thinking we need to train a bit, and maybe another sister will come.

 **Okay, I am going to do a RWBY Chibi X.**

 **Chibi1**

"Where are we?" Ruby say as her team walk into a village. Blake was afraid by the knowledge she gain by the book she was read when a boy with red tip blonde hair jump from above. "Ninja!" Blake scream as Ruby eyes were star, Weiss thought it was a poser, and Yang drool on the hunk. "Shinobi is what we call here. I'm Naruto by the way." Ruby fangirling Naruto about the weapon they use when Naruto point to a weapon shop and Ruby zoom inside while Weiss did not believe him. "If you are one, then prove it." "Okay, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" clones of Naruto surround them before popping away. "Damn, that will be useful in bed." Yang said and the other girls were blushing red, as Naruto did not get it. "I'm back!" Ruby says as she changes into a ninja version of her outfit while holding clothes for her team to wear. "Nice outfit sis." Yang says as she hugs her. "Um… Naruto what are you planning to do to us?" Blake asks in fear, knowing that ninja torture people for information. "Well, I kind of op to my true self so we going to do ten side versions of your show with omakes and chibi skits once a while. Like up there." A giant robot and monster are duking it out as Jaune and Pyrrha are riding the monster. "Jaune, do you know what you are doing?" "I don't know myself!" and Nora and Ren in the bot. "the enemy is on the defence. FIRE THE MISSIOL!" "Yes ma'am." "AWESOME!" Yang, in a ninja version of her outfit, and Ruby shout with bright eyes as Weiss and Blake, both in ninja version of their outfits also, was trying to get use to the craziness. "So are you ready?" "Yes!" "Sure." "Okay, let's start!" Naruto throw a smoke bomb to the ground and disappear as team RWBY look for him. "He's gone!" "No he over there." Weiss say to rain down on Ruby's awe as Naruto was eating ramen in a ramen shop. "What, I'm hungry."

Jibun Rock-by One Ok Rock

It start with the know fusions posing to the music before the title appear. Then fighting sence them one on by one. Ruko, Narwei, Beauty, Yin, Johnny, Anklenica, Mullen, Thora, Sunflower, Checkmate, Arckos, Flower Power, RWBYX, JNPR X, RWBY JNPR X, with the last on defeating Dark Naruto with a Big Ball Rasengan before posing to the scene as the light dimmed off.


	7. Chapter 7

RWBYX Dragon7: Arc 0: Dragon in the Elements

 **Storm Wall**

"Are you sure about this?" Tank ask Naruto as he and Evy are on the trike and ready to be launch into the storm. "I am, Zack say that there are some things he miss in his travel, but I think I should leave a drone to check on the land for a while." "Well, this bot is better that what Atlas can whip up." Laser say as she finish loading the bot into the carryon of the trike. The bot has hands and feet like a human, but the limbs are guns. Shot gun, rifle, Gatling gun, and grenade launcher are installed in each limps and can switch limbs when needed. There was a rocket and a missile launcher on it back and tread wheels to the side, since it was able to transform into a mobile terrane. With foldable wings and water movement parts, it was able to adapt to and terrain and was power by a charka infuse dust core and charge by absorbing natural energy and can repair itself.

 _"Get ready because the launch is in t-ten."_ "Good luck." _"9"_ "thanks." _"8"_ "I can't wait to beat those people that supposed to be your family." _"7"_ "Yeah, especially since the chuinin exam is in the leaf's now." _"6"_ "Yes!" _"5"_ *vroom* _"4"_ "get ready." _"3"_ "Get set." _"2"_ "Go!" _"1, launch!"_

Naruto hit the gas as he and Evy was shot through the air. The moment they reach the edge, Naruto active the force field as they when through the storm wall it was chaos in there that the shields are cracking. "Come on, come on." Naruto whisper as Evy release her sisters to check the damages. After a few minutes has past, they reach to the other edge and landed on the water. "That was awesome!" the sisters shouted as Naruto look around. 'I'm back, and this time, I'm in charge of my life.' Naruto drove to shore, knowing that there work to be done.

 **Evy List: looks (** I'm going to talk about each of Evy fox form **)**

1\. Evy: normal type, light fur color around the neck, brown to tan, ears are rabbit like, longer tail, use normal type moves, and her sword of justice is clear.

2\. Aqua: water type, light and dark blue scales, fin around her neck and across her back, shark like tail, two mantra fins on the side, two squid tentacles act likes hair bangs, shark fins on the upper limbs, coral amour on the lower limbs, and her sword of justice is sea blue.

3\. Flamber: fire type, reddish-orange fur with yellowish- orange around the neck on top of the head, grill like mark on the back that release flames, which the flames can form wings, tail and ears are on fire, ashes on the paws, and her sword of justice is flaming red.

4\. Thundera: electric type, yellow with white fur around the neck, spiky, 3 lightning bolt shape whiskers per cheek, black lightning bolts on the tail, four bolts of lightning form wings on her side, and her sword of justice is electric yellow.

5\. Shadora: dark type, black with yellow ring marks that glows in the dark, shadow like hooded cape, tail shape like a scythe, and her sword of justice is shadow black.

6\. Mindora: physic type, lavender fur, tail spilt at the end, three gems on the forehead, and orbs circle around the body, and her sword of justice is lavender.

7\. Evergreen: grass type, tan and leaf green, bush on the back, fern on the head, vine wrap around the limbs with flower, pine tree tail, and her sword of justice is forest green.

8\. Tundra: ice type, half snowflake wings on the side, iceberg on the back, and snow in tail, hailstorm ice bead around neck, ice cover limbs, and her sword of justice is icy white.

9\. Titanica: fairy type, pink fur on the back and cream on the belly, silver fairy wings with blue marking, ribbon bows on the head, tail, and each limbs, her sword of justice is silver pink.

10\. Spirit: ghost type, pale fur, scars marks all over the body, bone showing at some places. Mummy cloths wrap around the limbs, tail, torso, and one hang one the nose cutely, and ghostly flames form on the tip of the tail, on each paw, and form a scary on the neck, a pharos crown on her head, and her sword of justice is ghostly white.

11\. Skye: fly type, big white wings on the back and smaller wings on each limbs with winds like ears, fur is puffy like the clouds, feathers cover the tail, and her sword of justice is sky blue.

12\. Metallica: steel type: knight vision guard in front of the eyes, gear piece around the neck, spiky mace tail, bolts on the paws, chain mail cover the limbs with a razor thorn blade on each, plated chest armor, antenna ears, metal bat shape wings, and her sword of justice is metallic grey.

13\. Furystrike: fighting type, wear fighting head protector and band, cloths wrap around the limbs, wear fighting Ki, tail act like a limb, shiny dark fur, can stand on two legs, and her sword of justice is brick red.

14\. Toxica: poison type, pure white fur, purple mist form on the head and to the side of the neck, gas mask hanging loosely, green mist leave the tail, which is shape like a scorpion's, fang dripping venom, black curse marks on the back with moth wings, and her sword of justice is purple-green mixes.

15\. Verma: bug type, beetle jaw and horn with ant antenna, prey mantes claws on the shoulder, dragonfly wings on back, tail have bee's stinger, green insect armor surround her, and her sword of justice is buggy green.

16\. Terra: ground type, sandy tail, dirt brown paws and ears, tan back, strong digging claws, sand made wings, and her sword of justice is ground tan.

17\. Jewels: rock type, stone armor, some crystals form on the back, shoulders tail, forehead, limps, wings of rocks and gems, and her sword of justice is diamond.

18\. Dracia: dragon type, dragon basic body with wings, horn on the head, blue flames release in the mouth and tail, and her sword of justice is aura blue.


	8. Chapter 8

RWBYX Dragon 8: Arc 0: Memories of the Leafs and Wave Mission

 **Konoha**

It been 13 years since Naruto has run away, everything look fine except for two things, one is that the village fear of the Hokage family, mostly the girls who leak the bijuu charka when angry, and two is that the family themselves cannot feel complete without their lost member. Minato seem to be fine, but the truth is he is just wearing a mask. Kushina, on the other hand, break down when reminded of her lost prince. She cry in her former son former room, and has know every inch of the place, even the hidden cabinet in the floor. There was some food, which remind her that stop feeding him a year after the girls' training. The ones that have the worst is the twins, Tasu and Jemi drop their friends who try to use their brother to get to them and focus on only becoming strong to find their brother and bring him home. Thought they didn't know that there some friend of his here.

 **Classroom**

"Finally, we're can leave this boring place." Kiba Inuzuka, heir to his clan, said as his partner Akamaru, a dog, barks on his head. "Troublesome, can't get some sleep." Said Shikamaru Nara, heir to his clan, as he woke up from his nap, with his pal Choji Akimichi, heir to his clan, eating chips before responding. "Too bad Naruto is in another world." (Naruto left notes for them before leaving with Zack) "Yes, with his special bloodline and skill, he is ace for any team." Shino Aburame, heir to his clan, say quietly as they flashback.

 **To the past**

 _"He over here!" a 9 year old Kiba say to his friends as the four of them went to check on Naruto for not coming to class. Before he jumps out to the clearing, Shikamaru stop him with his shadow. "Look." The four then hide up the tree as Naruto set up some dummies. 'What he doing?' they thought, as Naruto release the seals n them. The dummies attack as Naruto uses his Semblance to defeat them, after taking out 100 of them, he walks away as the boys was too awe to move, and Choji drop his snacks._

 _ **Return**_

As they recall the past, two girls, Ino Yamanaka, heiress of her clan and Sakura Haruno, from a civilian family, charge into the classroom to sit next to Sasuke, even thought there two seat, and argue on who should date him. Though they are stronger than other fangirls thank to a boy elling them that Sasuke like strong and powerful girls, Sakura is train under Tsunade as a pupil while Ino learn some healing technique to have better control of her clan's jutsus. Sasuke on the other hand become an emo avenger, and the fact that he couldn't hit Naruto once in the last fight they have. He only focuses on gaining power as he slip into the darkness inch by inch. As the class continue to ignore Iruka, he use his big head jutsu to get everyone attention. "All right class, let's start the test." Pretty much the important characters in the story arc past the accuracy and fighting part, but the twins fail the writing part because Mizuki gave them the wrong test sheet. After the test, Tasu and Jemi, swing sadly on the fact that they can't search for their brother outside the wall, thought Mizuki walk up to them. "Jemi, Tasu, sorry about Iruka. He probably under the weather since his favorite student has left before he give his present to him."

The girls has their heads down since they felt it their fault. "It okay, we just try again next year." Jemi say as Tasu nodded. "Don't tell anyone, but there a special test for those who have a second chance, plus I saw your brother nearby." The twins were pull in when their brother was mention, missing the evil grim Mizuki has. On the swing tree, a shadow figure was watching them.

 **Night time**

The sisters are outside of the village with a large scroll, it the forbidden scroll containing high rank jutsu that could kill the user if done wrong. They manage to get to Mizuki but was trick into stealing it as the twins were fallen to the ground by genjutsu Mizuki has place on them. "Now that the monsters are down, it time to take their lives." "I don't think so." Mizuki turn around to see a hooded cloak kid with a big sword. "Great, another brat I must deal with." Mizuki launch the fuma shuriken at him, only for it to be cut in half as Mizuki was kick on the neck as the kid appear behind him. "Isn't that a bit too fast dad?" the boy remove his hood as Naruto turn to a tree. "No Spirit, thought you know your mission." Spirit hop off the branch and floated on the ground like a ghost. "Yes dad, watch the clan who dump you and report back, but how you holding with them." The two start at the twins before Naruto speak. "I feel nothing for or against them, they are just strangers now." Naruto left as Spirit sink into the ground. Later the ANBU arrive and list the scene as a fail kill and run.

 **A week later**

Team seven, (Kakashi, Sasuke, Tasu and Jemi) has finish a retrieves mission of Tora the cat (more like a devil cat) when Tasu lose it for not taking any outside mission, Iruka then explain the rules of missions when Minato decided to give them a c-rank mission to the land of the waves. Tazuna walk in and the team didn't like him, thought the girls are excited about their mother joining them because she spend most of her days indoor until a month ago to train back prime condition. As they walk in the dry road, they saw a puddle, thought it hasn't rain for days. The twins throw paper bomb tagged kunai at it and two ronins jump out of it, only to be wrap in charka chains and bashes against the tree. The girls search them for weapons and seal any in a personal weapon that has dozens inside alright (they hear that Naruto likes weapons, but the truth is that he like creating new weapons). After threating Tazuna in a case way, the hokage family decided to help the poor country of waves and Kakashi agree after Tazuna guilt trick him, but send a message for back up. Now they has cross the river and is in an opening when Tasu throw a kunai at a bush, only to find a white rabbit that she pet and cry over for scaring it. Then a giant sword was thrown at them as Kakashi warn them to get down before hand, Zabuza appear on it. "Zabuza, the bloody Mist's Demon." Kakashi said as Sasuke and the twins defeat Tazuna. "Kakashi of the Sharigan and the Leaf's Blood-Hot Reaper, heard that you have a son that ran away." This got Kushina to at ronin in rage, but remember that she still a mother first and a shinobi second, a vow she made since Naruto disappearance. The three battle as sparks fly. Kushina use her crimson red kantana in a defenses way as Kakashi use a pair of kunai while Zabuza have his big sword, so as the three push away from each other, Zabuza go through a set of hand seals. "Water Style: Hidden Mist jutsu" fog cover the fence as the Jonins retreat to the other as the Ronin counted eight knows kill points out of the many. Kakashi try to calm the Genin, but was cut down and turn into water as Kushina stab Zabuza, which also turn into water.

After a game of clone substitute, they ended up on the lake, which Zabuza use Water Prison jutsu to trap them. The twin want to save their mother but the water clones prevent them to do so, as the battle was about to be over, an air slash divide them as a cloaked kid with a huge sword that has cloths wrap around it blade center landed in between them. "Zabuza, I here to collect your head." The boy said as his K.I. shock many before he dashes at his prey. Sword clash, lighting the fog as the two shown great swordsmanship skill before the boy stop some kunais that were heading toward the older man. "Don't interfere in a duel or I will take you soul." The boy said in a scary voice, and Kakashi regretting his action. The boy focus on his sword as Zabuza try to clever him in half, but ice form on his legs. 'A blood line." The shinobis thought as the boy jump back with his glowing light blue sword, which change into a dark red, and swing at the ronin, lava was launch at the tip. 'Two blood line?' "Water Style: Water Dragon" as the water dragon turn the lava into stone, the young warrior jump on the dragon and slide on its back before passing by Zabuza and sheathe his sword as bloods drip to the water while the ronin's clothes become red. "Limit Break: Comet Impact" the boy rapid punched Zabuza in the back, the force push him to the trees as Kushina was having fear shock on who has done a Limit Break in the past. Before the boy could finish it. Senbons has hit the Ronin in the neck, making it seen that he was kill. A masked mist ANBU jump in and grab Zabuza body. "Thank you for weaking him, I will dispose of the body." The boy stare a bit before responding. "Sure, just give me the head and I won't tell about your mistake rookie." The Anbu throw smoke bombs to the ground and vanish. "Seem like Zabuza has a partner, well you guys can go with twice the amount while I take over." Team 7 was shock on what happen as the group heads to Tazuna's home.


	9. Chapter 9

RWBYX Dragon9: Arc 0: battle of the bridge

 **A week later**

Naruto has awakened up from his room with Evy cuddling him in the chest with her sisters. One by one, the fox like being open their eyes as Naruto recall a week before.

 **A week ago**

"What do you mean you take over the mission for free?" the twins yell at the boy as he was eating with his mask on (Trans Mask jutsu). "Like I said, your job is to bring him here; I take over and protect him until the bridge is finish." The boy said as Kakashi wonder about something. "Why did you get us to get him in if you could do it yourself...?" "Draco for you and my reason is to protect the country from gangs that take advances of the people. By leave then Gato will take the village hostel." Kushina was staring at the sword, thinking if the warps cover the core, thought Sasuke act like a pick again. "Give me your sword cause only an Uchiha can use it." Draco just sign as he finishes eating. "If you beat my daughter then you can have it, if not then you pay for our meal." *spit take* "but you a child!" Kushina say while coughing. "I didn't say we blood related, Evy!" Just then, a cute little fox zoom in and cuddle in Draco's lap."Kawii!" all the girls scream at the cute create as she nibble some food. "So, do you think you can win?" Sasuke just smirk as the group went outside. As the two beings are apart, Draco give the signal. "It an all go battle, but no killing. Go!" Sasuke start with a punch to the ground, but Evy dance through it and the follow up kick. Sasuke try to read her movement with his Sharigan, but can't. Evy then use Comet Punch and hit Sasuke 4 time before he was out.

After that, the leaf stays while waiting for back up to tell them to cancel. The Genins trains and Sasuke try, and fail, many times to beat Evy through the week.

 **Present**

The two were about to head down stair when they hear a yell and something crash a break on the ground. Outside, two rogue swordmen were taking Tasumi, Tazuna's daughter, away as hostage while her son Inari was about to be cut in half for trying to save her when Evy block the sword with her sword of justice. Naruto then kick them in the face with a clone before they were out, he then turns to Inari and pat his head. "good job kid, I think your father is proud for protecting your mother." Inari cry in happiness as he hugs his mother, as the boy and his fox head to the battle.

 **Bridge**

"damn it…" Sasuke say as he was pierce all over, his senseis were keeping Zabuza away from Tazuna as he and twins were facing the fake Anbu. The girls couldn't keep up with his speed and in the ice dome, they can't get out alive. As their masked opponent throw the killing blow, Sasuke has use what left of his strength to save the twins, but was fainting to the darkness. As the girls ask why he did that, he just say his body act on his own and ask if they could kill his brother for him before falling to the ground cold.

But he isn't dead.

The twins were silent as the Bijuu charka seal in their body was release by their angry, but they were knock out back a punch on the back of their heads. "Idiots, they should have known that you put the Uchiha in a death state. Right Haku." Naruto say to the Anbu who remove his mask while he removes the senbons off of Sasuke's body. "So are you and your master with back off or we're going to fight?" Haku only be on his mask as he prepares to fight. "Until you defeat me, I will protect Zabuza-sama." Naruto just create a chain gun and start it. "So be it." He then breaks all the ice mirror, then block an attack as Haku use one hand to hold Naruto while the other was going through a set single handed hand seals. "Ice style: Demonic Ice Mirror justsu" the ice mirrors reappear as Haku enter one and copies of him appear in the others as Naruto then use Revolution to deflect all the needle away as he walks toward one of the mirror, punching his fist in and knocking Haku out of his jutsu. As his mask break, Haku look at Naruto before speaking. "How?" "the moment we meet in the forest, I touch your skin and copy your jutsus, even thought of that weird moment." Naruto smile until Haku respond. "I'm sorry for what happen, but I must protect Zabuza-sama." Haku throw some senbons at Naruto before using his ice mirrors to get in front of Zabuza to stop Kakashi's Chidori, sacrificing his life to safe his master. Zabuza was about to chop Kakashi in half, but could not because Haku body is in the way. Kakashi jump away, put the body down, and start stabbing kunai to the shoulders, making his arms go limbs. "Sorry but it time for you-augh!" Naruto has punch Kakashi in the face as it causing Kushina to be shock and angry. "Draco-san, why are you helping the enemy?!" "This is why I don't want you here, you too blinded to see allies because it Gato who we should kill!"

Just then, clapping was heard and when the mist was lifted Gato and a group of thugs ready to attack. "I knew it, you were planning to betray them and finish us off with cheap fighters." "That right kid and now you're done messing with my business." Gato then walk up to Haku's body and kick it. "Worthless brat, if the so call Demon of the Bloody Mist was so fearsome, then why are you would be defeat by a kid." K.I. was burst into the air by Zabuza as he walks next to Naruto. "Hey kid, got a blade I could borrow." Naruto gave him a kunai as Zabuza grab it with his mouth and ran through the enemies. Ignoring all the stabs the thugs made, Zabuza reach Gato and prepare to slice his throat, Gato please for mercy until his head slide off as the rogue swordsman fell on his back and barley hold on. The thugs were confusing until one of them suggest ransacking the village, but Irani had gather the villager to defends their home, and that when Naruto get between them. He took out his foldable sword (Draco Fang) and his shield (Draco Scales) and face the enemies. "I won't let you harm this village again." He then dashes forward and begin taking down each thugs. He either block or dodge the attack as he presses a button in his shield to release a tiny catapult that throw a paper bomb roll into a ball, which explode on contact. Then he presses a button on his sword, lighting it on fire to cut through armor like butter before flipping a switch to change his shield into a cross bow (Draco Tail) load and launch an arrow to the sky, and it release more from the seal as it fell down. Naruto weave through each arrow as the number of thugs fighting go down to 0. All of them got off the bridge and sail away by the boats below as Naruto put away his weapon while all was shock at the one-sided fight. "what are you doing, it time to celebrate."


	10. Chapter 10

RWBY X Dragon10: Arc0: Mission with the Snow Princess Part 1: Ice Sea Battle- Snow Land Rampage - and Fog Air Rescue

After defeating the thugs, Zabuza ask if they could bring Haku body close to him, and Naruto as he ask, then as if the spirit of the ice boy was crying for the dead of his father figure, snow has falling and Evy cries. The village places their graves close to the entrance of the completed bridge and the leaf's left the moment they were fully recovered. As the boy and his fox daughter walks away for their next adventure, the village decided to name the bridge, 'The Great Naruto Bridge', because the hero that saves them was a maelstrom to the evil of their country.

 **A week later**

Naruto and Evy were watching a movie called "The Adventure of Princess Fuun" Evy's sisters came out at the end and they made a ruckus that they were kick out! "That was a great movie!" the fox girls said as they acted out their favorite parts. "You know, the only reason we watch the movie is that our mission is to protect the people that are setting the next "The Adventure of Princess Fuun" movie." Naruto then got tackle by his daughters as they thank him to death. As they walk to the docks, a woman riding on a horse pass through them with some soldiers chasing after her. "Hey, watch where you are going!" Flamber shouted angrily; since she is known to be a hot head, until Aqua slash her with water. "Is it me or is that Princess Fuun?" And before Naruto notice, his girls chase to safe their star. "They forgot about me."

 **In the boat in the sea**

After the foxes return Yukie back to the ship, after getting an autograph per fox sister, they film the next sence. Naruto impress on the acting skill that he believe that Yukie was really crying. All of the non-temperature control girls huddle close to Flamber as Thundera, Tundra, and Spirit are on watch with Naruto for the night. "Iceberg!" everyone head to the front and the director decided to film another scene on it, but Naruto thought it was too noticeable as if it a trap. "Tundra, dig into the snow and ice, Aqua, get into the water, Metallica and Furystrike, guard Yukie, the rest prepare for an ambush." As they start filming, Naruto throw an explosion kunai at the cliff. "What are you doing?" "Get to the ship, we being under attack!" A group ninja of the snow came out of the smoke, one with air gear on her back and another with a metal arm and snow board. "You after princess Koyukie and the hexagonal Crystal, right?" They didn't respond immediately as Naruto throw Revolution at the leader, who doge it but didn't notice Naruto flash behind him with his sword and shield. "Rouga Nadare, I believe my brother was the reason that stops you from killing your target five years ago." "No wonder that sword is familiar, I'm going to enjoy killing you and tasking the sword." The big thug slide down on his board to Koyukie and launch his metal arm like a grappling hook, but Metallica block it with Iron Tail, cracking it, as Furystrike use Aura Sphere on him, but a energy dome form around him and block the attack. "Watch out everyone, they got energy absorbing armor on like Dad said!" "Ice Style: Swallow Attack" The sky girl attack, but Tundra stop it with Icicle Crash, before using Aurora Beam to at least cut the wings, but the pink hair was swift but don't notice the snow below before Aqua using a ice version of Aqua Jet hit her in the back. "Great work Aqua…" "Help…Me…" Aqua was frozen solid as Tundra sweat droped.

Naruto and Nadare trade blows before the snow nin speak. "It seen we have to abort." "Well I know you plan to break the ice, but my daughter already deal with it." Just then, a Hyper Beam break the ice and force the snow nins to leave as Naruto and the rest got the crew, with a panic attack Koyukie, back to the ship. And Mindora found a sphere stone in a block of ice, not know the new power and sister hidden inside.

 **In Snow, in a tunnel**

Koyukie's agent, Sandayuu who was a butler of someway, please her to return, but she decide it was worthless, but the foxes said otherwise and want to free the country from her evil uncle Doto control. The director sees it as a chance to film the best movie of all time and Naruto said it the only way to keep the princess safe. As they reach land and drove up the mountain and through the tunnel, one of the crew member yell that Koyukie had ran away but Naruto had tag her and carry her piggyback style. "It useless." The snow princess said with a gloom face. "Nothing is if you keep going." Just as they were in the tunnel, Charka flow into the rails hidden in the ice, defrosting it as a whistle was hears. "Train." "What?" Then the light of the front brighten the tunnel as the train engine move closer to them. "Damn it!" Naruto pour as much Charka into his legs to move faster as he tries to outrun the train until they reach the opening, but it was gaining speed. "Give up; there no way we could survive now!" "NOOO! If I did that when I was a kid, then I would be dead, so my Nido is to never give up to the end!" At the first moment they were out of the tunnel, Naruto jump to the side as the train pass by, only for it to stop at the hill the camera crew were film as Sandayuu had gather the rebel to attack Doto, who was in thetrain. The battle was one sided as many was kill, but something in Naruto snap as he summom the best dragon for winter snow terrain. "Let's go Glacier Drift, Water Style: Hidden Fog Jitsus, winter addition!" A mist cover the hill before as the train was suddenly attack. Some of the carts were smack while others were burn by blue fire. The train uncapped it destroy carts and began to ride the rails, but the dragon and Naruto didn't stop, the steam from the train raise the snowy fog to reveal the Snow Wraith Naruto has gotten. The middle ring dragon begins to burn the wooden bridge, force the train to lose more carts to avoid falling down the moutian. As Naruto stare at the train one last time before spotting Doto on the roof, then something causing something to come out shouting. "Doto! I will end your terror with the power of the rainbow charka!" And for the first time, Doto feel as if his death was close to now before pushing it aside.

After tending to those who has survive and hearing Sandayuu's last word, Naruto was about to summons Splinter Slice, his Timberjack for cover from the storm that is coming, a blimp appear from the cliff and Koyukie was capture by the guy with the metal arm while the wing girl throw Kunai with ice bomb, causing spikes of ice to grow and pierce the trucks as the villains made their getaway, but didn't notice Naruto hitchhiking. "Don't worry snow queen, when I make a promise, I plan on keeping it." Naruto whisper, before he grab his head in pain as an image past through his mind. _"Don't worry father, I will come to help."_ 'What was that?' Naruto thought as he looks at the stone Mindora gave to him with a band to hold it on the wrist.

 **Time for a chibi moment.**

Chibi Naruto was walking in the street when chibi team RWBY ambush him and try to get one hit, but he was too fast for them as he end up tripping them into a giant pie. "Where you get the pie?!" Weiss shouted at him as he suddenly remove all the whip cream and lick the remains on his lips. "No idea, but I think my daughters did it." To the side, the Vixens run away in fear of their mothers. "Don't hurt us moms!" "I wish I have the Dracogan." Ruby said, only to be booped on the nose by Naruto. "Remember, here nine other version of the story and you guys get a power up with charka and the other energy in those, same for here." Just then chibi team JNPR walks in. "Hey, bro." Jaune said, but Naruto just throw a car toward a boulder in the air. "Nice try, so want ramen." "sure." And all went to eat, but Naruto was carrying his team along the way.


	11. Chapter 11

RWBYX Dragon11: Mission with the Snow Princess Part 2: The Hidden Daughter and the Spring Wave

 **In a snow forest**

'How did it happen?' Naruto thought as he stares up in the snowing sky. After he has enter the blimp, he was caught when they throw a device that stun him when he try to use charka, and Doto just laugh villainy even thought he has a blade stab in his leg thank to Unlimited Weapons Gear. Koyukie pretend to betray her protector to try to stab her evil uncle from behind, but he has an updated version of the charka armor and grab her as he escape. Naruto try to follow, but he was push off and fell at least 200ft. 'Oh, that how. And my daughters are fighting his henchmen, if only I could get Tri-strike here…' just as he got up, the director and a few of the crewmembers were riding toward him. 'That will do.'

 **Another part of the forest**

Most of the fox sisters were dealing with the fatso and bitch (do not know their name so stay with me). "Take this! Air Cutter" Skye launch saw rings of air toward the wing girl but she was tangle in a web of silk by Verma. "Good job bug sis, now it my turn!" Dracia said, buggy Verma, as she use Dragon Rush at her, pushing her to the ground as Jewels use Stone edge to guide the metal arm guy toward a ice ramp Tundra made, not noticing Metallica from below. "Take this!" she uses Gyro Ball on him to push him into the air. Soon the two snow nins hit each other and the armors shock them out. "Cool, better strip the armors off for research." Spirit said as the girls took out the main power core. "This gem is properly how the energy force flied was made." Terra said before Toxica bud in. "You could say they were _Poison_ by power." The others just shake their heads slowly with a smile to their kind of funny sister as one of them think about the last two sisters. "I hope they are okay." Thundera just shroud Evergreen a bit. "Don't worry, they are strong and have eyes of our mother and uncle." She said as all of them have their eyes changes to a 9-point star with color flaming out. "You right, we still strong even alone."

 **Moutain side**

Evy and Furystrike are dealing with Nadare "Ice style: Wolf avalanche" Wolfs made of snowfall on the girls but they use their fastest move. "Extreme Speed" "Mach Punch" Evy dash through making a path for her sister who was covering behind. "Comet Punch" Evy start punching the armor after making contact, Nadare thought he was safe until the armor begin to crack. "What?" He does not have time to speak when the power core was remove as the sisters switch places. "Dynamic Punch" Furystrike hit him with everything she got, launching him into the air and shine away. "Now that what you call maximum power, let's help dad."

 **On a frozen pond, I think**

When Doto insert the crystal into the slot, it active a generater/ heater that melt the snow neary, making it seem like spring, and Koyukie relies why it important to her father. Doto was mad and was going to kill Koyukie, but Naruto was there to prevent it from happening. The two launch jutsu after jutsu until Naruto couldn't handle the recoil of the machine and was sent into the lake, Doto laugh, thinking he won until a tower of energy was release into the air as the Evy and her sisters was in anger to destroy him that they react with the stone that their father has as they combine and transform into their form, mega to be presides.

 **Fight Song by Rachel Platten**

"You hurt our father and cause my sisters to cry, now face the 19th form, Ultra." She said as change from a fox to a child with fox leg before use Extreme Speed and begins to use all of her sisters' moves. Doto use Ice style: Twin Dragon Tornado to take her out, but she dodges all but the last hit. As she knees and rest, she summons her sword and grab one of the core stones before flying high and dive down through the jutsu. When she was close, she uses the stone break force the force field and stabs her swords to crack the armor before she was force back by the impact. "You can do it, father." She said as Naruto start focusing the Biju charka in the water, it breaks the machine and ton of clones. "It times to payback all the pian you gave to me plus interest!" Doto was angry and use Ice style: Twin Dragon Tornado to wipe of all of the clones, but the real Naruto was behind him with a rasengan. As he run, the light was reflected by the mirror and hit the rasengan to form rainbow charka from the movie as Naruto prepare to make contact. Doto was launch into one of them when the rest of the country changes from winter to spring. "This is going to be the best movie ever made!"

After a week of recovering, Naruto and Evy left the soon to be land of spring as Naruto talk to Ultra with the stone while Evy and her sister are getting use to their new halfa form. "So father, are you going to go to Uzu to find the legendary weapon?" "Not yet, perhaps after I find out why there was a trail of dusts hidden in the lands where ever we go."

 _Five colored silhouettes dragons, each made up of an element destroys villages near their caves until a warrior of the 10 tail dragon has slay them and their core orbs to protect those around him._

 **RWBYX: chibi**

Chibi Naruto was walking in the street when he felt something wrong. "Now!" just then, chibi Team RWBY jump on him and a dust cloud forms around the fighting for a while. As it settles, Naruto was on the defeat Team RWBY. "Nice try, but you can't out prank a prank maste,r newbies." As Team RWBY were getting up after Naruto got off, chibi Team JNPR had walk in. "Hey, Bro." Jaune say, but Naruto just look up before jump into the air in sonic speed. "Okay, how did you tell him about the prank." Ren said to Jaune who was shock. "I don't know." "I knew we shoulder made it heavier!" Nora said in a rampage as Pyrrha look into the sky. "Meteor!" Everyone look where she was pointing to see a massive space rock and a dot which is Naruto who destroy it in ONE PUNCH! It turns into dust as Naruto form a crater as he landed. "Now that is deal with, I can prepare for rain." He took out an umbrella and a giant balloon splash landed, covering the scene in orange except where Naruto was staying. "So, anyone up for ramen." Naruto said before he and the other walk away, with the two team mumble able it.

 **Evy file:**

Ultra: all types, use all of her sisters' moves, three hair strains lift up above the head and were a sliver cape like her father when in Perfect Bijuu mode, 18 plates float around her when she fight with everything she got, each made of a different type and be store in the cape, her sword of justice is a rainbow of colors.


	12. Chapter 12

RWBYX Dragon 12: The Search for the Elemental dragon

 **Disclaimer:** Remember only the story is my.

 **Rocky terrain:**

"So this is where the trail leads to." Naruto said as he walks through a tore down village with stone spikes everywhere. "What do you think cause this?" He faces Jewels who was inspecting one of them. "It was made by dusts, charka, aura, and natural energy? It like a tail beast, but don't have a mind of its own like a Grimm." Naruto slide his face down in annoys. "Okay, you and your sisters scout the lands for clue as I check that mountain, and try the new gift I made for your birthday." "Sir, yes sir!" the girls in their hybrid form before running, they jump and summon from a seal on their special collar. When they land, they rode small motorcycle for their size as they search around, while Naruto ride toward the mountain.

 **Mountain bases, a half hour later**

"This is weird." Naruto said aloud as he stares at a cave. 'The scratch marks around it means it was manmade and the trail is still fresh meaning it still nearly." Just then, the ground rubble and crack, as bright dragon eyes were seen in the cave staring at him. "Oh Crab Apple." An explosion of rock has been set as Naruto jump away, a dragon made of stone emerge from the dust beaming it eyes at our hero. "Must … Destroy… Dragon… Warrior!" It releases black dusts from its mouth and Naruto smell something familiar. 'Gun power!' A spark was lilted and set the power blazing, but Naruto react in time to jump into air, took out Revolution, and slash at the dragonhead, only for the shockwave of the attack transfer back to him as he fell down. 'Damn it! It seems I need to transform.' Naruto thought as black marking spread across his body, he become more dragon like as he reaches level 2 of his special seal, the beast seal.

He replaces the giant blade with his stander gear. He launches arrows with Draco Tail and they were able to piece through the thick stone scale, the dragon notice and stomp the ground. Naruto spread his dragon like wings and take to the sky to avoid rock spick sprouting from the ground below. "I better try the new update." Naruto then move the newly added base guard of Draco Fang and move the color from red to yellow on the front and lightening cover the blade. As Naruto flew to the dragon's face, his slash it multiplies times before dodging the claws and flew above, diving down and hit the center of it back. A scene shown the sword barely miss a black orb as it was pull out as outside, Naruto jump away as electricity continue to damage the dragon as it stood up and release gunpowder from its mouth again, Naruto once again change the guard color to blue, causing water to cover the blade now. "Not this time!" As Naruto swings, the water act like a whip as it extends and bend with the sword while the gunpowder fell to the ground before he launches a water slash, digging the ground with water filling the canal as the dragon was soaking water. "Wet gunpowder can't be lighted, plus electricity can travel through it fast if it got the right minerals in it." He said as he changes it back to yellow. "Now time for you to get shock, Believe It!" 'I thought I got rid of that attach.' Naruto stab his lightening blade into the water and it tears the dragon until a black orb was left. Naruto walks to the orb and reach for it, then it hovers at his palm, he feels something familiar in it and focus both his charka and aura on the orb and reach in, as he put out, a large earth dust crystal in his hand. 'So this is the dust trail came from, there still 4 more to follow.' The orb then become energy and enters the handle of Revolution. "A new Power?" Naruto grab the massive sword and focus on the earth orb before stabbing the ground. "KAI!" Crack form in the ground around him. 'So much power, I must protect them from evil hands.' Naruto walks away to meet up with his daughters.

 **A week later, at the coast side**

Naruto and the foxes were on the edge of a lake as they saw it once was the village they were headed. "Aqua, is it the same with the village before?" "Yes, but where do you think the dragon is?" Naruto stare at the ocean before smiling. "The earth dragon was in the mountain because that was the sign of its element, the same goes for the others."

 **In the water**

Naruto was diving deep into the ocean water as he searches for a cave in the sea floor, gills forms where his whiskers are as he sees the marine life around him. Just then, a whirlpool has appeared and sucks him into a dug out cave near the sea cliffs. 'Damn it, I'm going to lose my lunch!' after minutes of spinning, he was spit out and face landed on the air gap in the cave. Bits of coral was stuck to his face as he looks around, seeing coral columns until the ground shake and dragon's eyes stare at him. "Crab apple, not again."

*boom*

Naruto was launch to the surface of the sea before a dragon claw try to him, but he rolls away and stands in the water sending arrows to the dragon made of water, only to pass through it. "Destroy… Dragon… Warrior." It sends streams of steaming water as Naruto use Draco Scale to block them with the charka core upgrade for better defends. Naruto go to level two and use his wings to get away on any attack. "Good thing I practice with the earth dragon orb." Naruto grabs Revolution and slam it to the water edge as the black orb power creates columns of stones, trapping it as Naruto Grab Draco Fang with black in the slot while climbing up on one of them. The water dragon sends a shock wave of water that breaks the columns apart but Naruto sort-of bunny hop from one stone piece to another one and another until he skies high, spread his wings, and aims at the center of the beast and dive in. "Take this!" He said as he dodges all the water bullet aim at him then stabs his sword through the back of it. A scene of the sword misses the blue orb by a bit before pulling out. Naruto back flip into the air and send spikes of earth at it, which exploded after stab deep into the body of water.

After the water wash back into the deep blue sea, the water dragon orb hover to Naruto's out-reach hand and with the other, he reaches in and pull a large water dust crystal before the orb enter Revolution's handle. 'Two down, three to go.' He swings his sword and a giant tide was form out to sea, unknowing it has hit the Grimm's birth island.

"Whelp, better enjoy being on the beach before heading for the next dragon." Naruto took out a scroll after transforming back to normal before open and spinning around him, smoke cover him as he changes into a pair of trunk, showing his develop body for a 13-year-old.

 **A week later, in a windy plateau**

"Help, I'm being blown away!" Spirt said as she holds on to Shadora's cape for dearly live. "Hang on, Skye done checking the wind!" "Yep daddy, it seen it the same dragon energy around in this ghost village!" Naruto then look up to see where all the winds are colliding into the clouds before going level 2 of the beast seal and spread his wings. "Get dinner ready because I going to be hungry!" he said before flowing with the wind. "Okay papa!"

 **Up in the stratosphere**

Naruto came out of the cyclone he was flying through and saw a giant cloud with an opening. "The wind dragon made its own cave above the world, if I don't defeat it then Remnant is it next target with the remaining dragons following." Just then, turbulence has shaken Naruto off balance as a mass dragon made of winds that spins around it. "Must… destroy!" It said before sending razor winds at him as manage to use his shield to block most of the attack as the rest went by a foot or two before he launches arrows to it then grab Revolution and swing to send earth spike at it, which explode on contact. Thought the wind push away some of the impact and all of the arrows, it was close enough to leave marks. Naruto was about to attack again when the dragon begins to fly around him, going faster and faster until he was in a cyclone. 'It trying to trap me in before attacking from all side, I need to escape by the eye.' Naruto begin to fly to the top, but the attacks slow him down enough for the maelstrom to grow. 'I need an open now!' he thought when a cloud was in the way. 'That it!' Naruto when through it and took out Revolution and Draco Fang before sending a blast of water from the big sword then a slash of lightening into the cloud, causing it to become a thunder cloud and shock the dragon in place. Naruto decide not to miss this chance to attack, dive down with his flaming sword and pierce through, missing the white dragon orb by an inch. Naruto grab his shield and ax (Draco Sail,) and combine it to make a long bow which he calls Draco Wings before changing Draco Fang into it spear form (call Draco Horn) and aim it to the dragon. "Burn into dust and reborn yourself." Naruto release the flaming spear and it stab the dragon before it lit up in flames, Naruto watch it burn away until the orb was left. It floats toward him and landed on his palm, then Naruto reach in and pull out a large wind dust crystal before the orb enter the handle. 'Just two left.' He then tries his new power as he swings his massive sword, a tornado cling from the tip like a whip before he stabs down and a wall of wind cover him before sending him to the ground for dinner.

 **A week later, in a forest**

"Who the hell built a village next to a volcano!" Dracia shouted angry as she searches in the air, Naruto was in the center of the village look around and see the volcano burning bright. "Flamber, is it a match?" "Yep, you know where to go?" "Let just say I'm going to a burning place."

 **On top of a volcano**

"The lava rising too fast for it to be natural, it must have been force by the dragon." Naruto said as he stares inside. Just then, the ground shake and he fell inside. 'Need to time this.' Naruto grabs Revolution, focus all of the water dragon's orb power, and hold it above his head. 'Now!" he hit the lava below and flooded the place, leaving a steaming solid ground to stand on. Naruto look around and see the fire dragon brightening the place and melting the ground. "Eliminate… Threat…" Naruto grab Draco Sail and split it open, making it become a naginata (Draco claws). The dragon spits out fireballs at him, but he spins his to block them before jumping into the air. It tries to swaps him by swinging it tail at him, but Naruto grab his shield and slide down the flaming body before stabbing a water cover Draco Fang through it back and miss the flaming orb inside before jumping away. The dragon sends a firewall at him, but Naruto use the wind dragon orb to gather all the flame and return it back with twice the power from the wind. While the dragon deal with the counter, Naruto grab his sword and ax before combine it to create Draco Mane. He charges at it, par each attack with a slash of equal power before transforming into beast mode stage 2 and jump above it to slice one arm, chop the other, and pierces through the head to finish it off. As it body burn blazing, the orb flew to Naruto, then he reaches in to pull out a large fire Dust crystal before it enters Revolution. Naruto spin his massive sword around before flame cover it, he slams it down, causing the volcano to erupt. Naruto escape in a ball of fire with just one thought. 'Just one more to go, then I help my old friends.'

 **A week later, rock column deserts in a thunderstorm**

"So this is where the final dragon is." Naruto said to his daughters as Thundera check around the last village. "All marks lead to this tower." "Go it, after this we will enjoy a day at the land of hot spring." Naruto said before opening his wing and flew upward.

 **In the land above**

When Naruto reach the top, he saw a rock platform with lightening hitting it as if it was raining. 'Okay, so the cave in the center and the dragon is behind me.' He thought as he dodges the incoming attack. "Destory…" The lightening dragon said as it shoots more fast-pace attacks at him. Naruto use the fire orb in Revolution to send a firewall for defends before use the earth orb when he reaches base. Spikes of stone shoot up to the dragon as it past the flame, impacting holes in it lightening made body as Naruto use Draco Fang in its wind form and aim near the last orb before piercing through. Naruto back away as the dragon break free, took out Draco Scale and combine the two to create a pierce-claw blade combo weapon before jumping over the dragon and stab the blade into the base of the tail before he snaps it off and jump back with some wind slashes for cover. With fast speed, he cut all the limbs before the dragon respond, and then slice the head off for the finishing strike as the dragon explode in a lightening blast. The lightening dragon orb to Naruto as he once again grab a large lightening dust crystal and the orb when into the handle, Naruto then stab the ground as thunderbolts follow forward in the direction.

As Naruto put Revolution on his back, energy of all five orbs reacted to each other as the sword knock Naruto to the ground and flow away, forming a clone of him with more dragon like parts. "Just when you think you're at the end of the game, a hidden boss appears in a whole new level and you need to beat him many times in many different ways." Naruto said as he get up, pull out Draco Sail, and combine all three of his weapons to create a cross staff call Cross Dragon before clashing with the dragon clone. "Give me back my brother's Sword!" He shouted as spark fly as they collide repeatedly. After fighting the dragon and taking the impact, Naruto's body begin to wear down as the clone remain the same, he soon was to tire to as the clone use the change to stab him with Revolution before making a stone wall behind him and got him stuck. As the clone jump back and start combining the five elements, Naruto working on getting off the wall. 'I can't die here, my daughter still needs me and there are four people waiting to see me again. I… Must… LIVE!' Just then, four range attack the clone before Naruto eyes was cover in chaos blue flames. As he look in front of himself, four girls close to the same age as him in silhouette of red, white, black, or yellow with weapons. They each grab the handle and put the sword out before throwing it into the air as Naruto heal his wound with a scar left behind then grab both Revolution and Cross Dragon then say something connected. "So this is what Zack said about the past and future will help me out, at least I know who my team is." Then the five of them attack.

The beginning – one ok rock

Red attack first with her massive sniper scythe and speed, hitting hard and fast before jumping back shooting as White took over with her revolting rapier, paring sending elemental attacks before a giant ice knight slam it's sword at it. Black move forward while using clones to counter the dragon clone hits before cross slashing with her cleaver sheathe and katana pistol then leave an explodes clone while shooting back with one end of her ribbon being held by Yellow as she was launch forward with her shotgun gauntlet ready the moment she punched it, a blast follow as she repeatedly attack it, the clone try hitting back hard but she become strong after each punch with her hair burning high. Naruto join in by jumping over her and spin slash it down to the ground with Revolution before double cross chop with Cross Dragon's clever sides then grab the clone with the claw side and toss it to the air, he then spin he guard to get all 5 elements cover the blade side before jumping up and stab the clone then body slam it to the ground. The clone spilt into five different ones with one of the five elements and attack each one attack someone of the group. They fight similar to their element and switch opponent when they think they got use to it. Soon Naruto and the four young maidens were push back but Naruto throw some explosion kunai and then move his hand to form an attack.

After the dust has settled the dragon clones launches each a blast of their element, but Naruto and the girls has the same idea. "Combine Technique: Dragon Warrior Strike" Each one spit out a different element dragon and combines them to force clones to become one again as the four unknown girls keeps attacking it. Naruto on the other hand unscrew the handle off Revolution. Inside was a hollow tube with five slots, he then turn the tube to release the slot before adding the dust crystals he had with him. _"Earth is the element of strength; always stand strong with what go against it. Water is the element of balance, it flex around any challenges. Wind is the element of focus; the sharper your mind is make the wind sharper as will. Fire is the element of power, it blaze with so much force. Lightening is the element of speed, it be as quick as light. When all five elements are combine, may your attack be boosted to the max."_

Naruto seal the slot back in as the dusts being to become energy and combine with the dust disk on the blade, the dragon orbs, and his chakra to create a new coating of elements while Naruto prepare to attack with his eyes close while he spin his sword around. Second by second, the clone becomes stronger as each girl start to lose ground until Naruto open his eyes and dash forward. "Now!" He shout for the young maidens move out the way as he begin his attack. "Limit Break: Maximum Critical Strike: Spiro Blade Rampage" he spin faster and faster as he continues to slash the dragon clone. At the last slash, all four-silhouette girls attack from the distance as Naruto combine their shots with his sword strike for a bigger attack. "Limit Break: Maximum Critical Strike: Full Omega Scanning Drive Charge: Capital Boost Slash" The clone was cut in half before exploded as Naruto landed near his helpers with the handle rescrewed.

"Thank you for helping me out, see you in the future." He say before only he was left after a flash. "I better get down before the island break apart." He say as he flash away, then the giant rock in the sky crumble.

 **Omake: How the fight become a dream**

Ruby: "Hey, where am I? Why Yang here? Who that and why he say we are his future team? Whoa, I am fighting some evil clone, and I am awesome! The white girl summon some kind of Titan! The black one have cat ear, cute. Go Yang; beat it up to the ground. The boy is part dragon, cool! What! It can split apart?! We are losing! Thank for the smoke covers dragon boy. Wait, what did you do with your hand? What am I doing with my? Coool! I spit out a dragon made of wind! Now I am fighting the whole clone with the girls as the only boy was is doing something awesome. Cool Finisher! Wait what am I doing now? No! I don't want to shoot him! ….. Team Attack Combo! Okay, bye. Weird but awesome dream."

Weiss: "Where am I? Who are you and why is there two faunas here?! Calm down Weiss, not all faunas are bad, wait, team!? Who or what is that? Wait, we fighting it? That red girl must be strong to hold that heavy weapon. I can do that? The faunas pretty good with dust, for her kind. Why do I feel like freezing the blonde-haired girl in the near future? The boy is part dragon and has the most complete dust control of anyone. It can split apart?! Wait, he throw knifes and they exploded without dust? He told us to do something with his hand and now I am doing with two. How I am able to make a water dragon without water dust? The clones become as one and the boy told us to hold it down as he prepares an attack, which is impossible for someone our age. Why we attacking, oh, he use it to boost his's. Okay, I have a lot to think about now."

Blake: "Okay, where am I? Hm, there must still be some peace between our two species if we are a team. The evil clone is like the one in 'Ninja of Love'. The red hair girl is fast. She a Schnee?! I did not know I could use Dust with my clone. Why I want to stay away from the blonde girl? The boy is part dragon? The evil clone can divide? He a ninja if he use exploded kunai. Did he tell us to do something with his hand? I use a jutsu to make an earth dragon, dream come true. He wants us to stalls for time, which is why he wants the clones to become one again. All that powers inside the sword equal a powerful. What are we planning with a distance attack? He uses them to increase his power, amazing. I wonder if this is a sign for the future.

Yang: "Whoa, where am I? Hey, there Ruby, some bratty princess, a cute neko faunas and a hunky dragon boy, nice team for me to join. Whoa, go Ruby! How did the ice princess summon a golem? I wonder if the neko can use her clone in bed. Take this and that! Over Kill! Now that could be useful in a honey moon. Why didn't you do that first?! What with the hand movement, which I follow why? I know I am burning hot, but I do not need you _dragon_ me along. Perfect. Take your time because I can do this all day. Whatever you doing, do it fast! The longer the name equal powerful the attack is. If you want us to shoot at you just say so. Now that a crazy attack! See you later sexy.


	13. Chapter 13

RWBYX Dragon13: Arc 0: Exam Start: Sister Meeting

 **Konoha, a week later**

After helping Taki with guarding the hero water, freeing the chameleon from the house with the help of a ghost of the former summoner, solving the phantom case in land of the birds, and saving the people of the hidden star from the poison energy of the meteorite (the same in the anime but with those 2/20). Naruto and his band of daughters are at the leaf for the chunin exam. And the first stop is his favorite meal spot.

 **Ichiraku**

Naruto walks up and sit down as the old man and his daughter were working. "Welcome to Ichiraku, how can I help you!" "I take two bowels of my usual; I have a coupon on a 2-4-1 Ayame." The young girl drops the menus she was hold as she saw the drawing made coupon she gave to her surgeon little brother. "Naruto?" "The one and only." He said with Evy popping out of his cloak. "Kawaii!" She was grabbing by her aunt who try to cuddle her to death as Techi place the bowls in front of him. "I always knew you come back on day." "Got that right. While our daughters cuddle each other, how the leaf's doing."

 **30 minutes**

"Whoa, if I pay more attention I would have notice I have another sister I would have try to bond with her." Naruto said in shame. "Yes, and she comes here almost every day because she feels like her brother is still here." Ayame say while Evy jump back to her dad. 'Casey I'm going to bond with you as much as I can, I just hope _they_ don't use you to get to me.' After having a big meal, they walk around and stop in the middle of a road when they hear a kid yelling. "Hey, let me go." The two ran to a tri-sect to see Konohamaru being held in the air by Kankuro while Temari was behind and his two useless sisters did not but protect the two other ninja in training. Before any when wrong, Naruto appear in front of Kankuro and held his wrist in a twist while settling the third's grandson down. "You shouldn't try beating a kid related to a Hokage with your brother watching you." He said before turning to the twins. "And you suppose to protect those in your village, that go to you duck butt teammate." Just then, Gaara and Sasuke. "What are you doing here!" the girl says since they hate him by making them look bad. "I'm here for the Chunin exam, and before you ask, you need to ask your sensei though I'm going to be the winner." Naruto said, and before anything else happen, a young girl with orange mid spiky hair and three whiskers on each cheek came by. "Jemi and Tasu, mom want you home for dinner." "Okay Casey but why aren't you with your sitter, it too dangerous to be alone." Tasu say with worry and Jemi follow up. "Yes, you should at least have someone to protect you." "I can take care of myself while the two of you need each other. Now if you excuse me, I am going to the park. Goodbye." Casey walks away from them and bump into her brother, then he follow after losing the twins.

 **The park**

"You here," Casey said with joy as she hugs her shock big brother. "I know you come back onii-chan." Naruto was able stay focus. "How do you know that I existence?" "I don't know, I have dreams of the two of us having fun and you told me everything about your childhood. I want to hurt _them_ for abandon you, but I also want to come to you, so please take me with you." Naruto got on to his knees and wipe the tear of his only sister face as she continue to cry. "I can't take you now but I promise when I'm done with the Shinobi Nation, then I take you to you true home. Until then, train a hard as you can and wait for my return. Do you think you can handle it?" Casey thought about the request before answering. "Okay, just don't take too long okay."

 **2 hours later**

Naruto was entering the building when a group of genins was trying to get into a room guard by disguised chunins. 'Hah, if they can't get to the test in time means they aren't ready. Better stop duck butt from revealing the genjutsu or the idiot trio make this harder for the examers.' Naruto dash in front of Sasuke right he was about to speak like a fool and shut his mouth before whispering to his ear. "A real ninja know tells only their teammates about the hidden traps in order to survive from the enemies." He walk away from an angry Uchiha but did not notice that someone was watching him. As he went to the training, room a green spandex boy stops him. "May I ask what you want?" "I saw how you stop the Uchina and I request for a spar of Taijutsu!" However, before Naruto respond, a girl stop them. "Lee! Stop asking everyone to fight you!" "Chibi Attack!" Naruto, who was annoy on Tenten interruption, throw a sleeping Evy at her and the rest go with a "Kiwanawii!" "Now, can we spar?"

The two took their place then Naruto charge first, prepare to punch, but Lee jump over, and prepare a "Leaf Hurricane" only for both legs to be caught and him be throw to the other side. Naruto begin doing random hand and foot work, making it hard for both team 7 and 9 to keep track, even with the sharigan it still a blur because it predict all outcomes instead of one. "Yoooshi, My Flame Of Youth Is Burning!" Both increase their speed and traded blows until Naruto double kick stomp Lee on his chest and sending him to the wall. Lee pops out of the human crater and unwrap his bandages. 'He going to do the Primary Lotus, better prepare for the fall.' Our dragon hybrid said before the bowl cut kick him into the air and was about to wrap him tight before diving down and smash him head down to the ground until a pinwheel pin the bandage to the wall. As both fighter got to the floor, a giant turtle appear and yell at Lee for doing a forbidden move so recklessly as he replies by saying "Sensei!" before the a guy that look like an older clone of Lee appear and there was some hugging in the sunset that blind everyone that didn't look away. After saying that his name is Draco and grabbing his sleeping daughter and head to the first test with a smile on his face. "It times to make some bitches cry."

 **Chibi time**

A stage was in front of us as team RWBY was walking on stage with mics and cute outfit. "We're team RWBY and we going to sing a song for our special someone!"

Insert 'fight song' by Rachel Platten

The girls sing random parts with them singing together on the choruses as a video show scene of each of them hanging out with the same boy they fell in love with then a silhouette girl was fighting a giant grimm with team RWBY's weapons combine into a massive sword before going into battle guns blazing and use all sort of battle forms then finish with a heavy sword swing that slice the grimm in half before ending with 5 people sleeping in the same bed.

"Hm!" The girls turn to see Naruto with the real team RWBY with angry look as the fake poof into nothing. "I told you there a change that one of the clone go rouges, just be lucky they didn't do anything you regret." "Yeah! ~" In the other side of the stage, clones of Team RWBY are destroying stuff relate to the video.


	14. Chapter 14

RWBYX Dragon14: Arc 0: Chunin exam part 1: Writing and Survival

 **Testing room**

The moment Naruto enter the room, most the teams send their K.I. at him. 'Weak, they didn't even try to make their K.I. into a physical form.' Naruto close his eyes then open one as a massive dragon with 10 tails appear behind him, many of the teams freak out as Naruto cut his K.I. before taking a seat. Later he turns around to see Konoha 9, those of his _sisters'_ class, walks in. They were making themselves a target by brag in a way. Kabuto, a spy for Orochimaru, come up to them and give them info about who they see as a threat, but when the twins ask for Naruto, the only thing on his card is that he from out of the nations. The sound team when in for an attack on him, but Naruto interfere by getting between them and say to Kabuto to shut up or die. Ibiki shuppened into the room and said what going on in the written test, Naruto just did nothing as he saw some cheat or try to but fail. Whenthe 10th question was left, a chuck of the teams remains, but not a normal amount for the examer who was aiming lower. He then says that it a do or die with dying is never be able to go higher on the rank. Some of the teams has chicken out as the rest was in shock. Naruto decided to help and slam his hand to the table after raising it high. "Who cares, we ninja and getting kill is part of the dangers we will face in the job! Besides, I will never die on a mission when I have someone to return to." This break everyone free from his or her fear and hold his or her ground. As Ibiki was about to finish saying what the point of the test. Something break through the window as a banned saying 'the sexy and single Kunoichi Anko!' with said Kunoichi posing with her trench coat open for all to see her chain mail cover breasts. Evy hold a 9.5 sign while Naruto just face palmed. Anko something about cutting the group in half before jumping out of the window.

 **Forest of Death**

Naruto was at a gated forest that look like something from hell as he carry a heaven scroll, the moment the gates open he ran in and use many shadow clone to gather most of the scrolls, leaving only 7 teams to join him by the 5th day. He was running up to the tops to reach an old tree house he build in the past, inside were drawings he made about the future he wish to have in his birth place. After setting everything on fire, he felt heavy blood lust and know only one person that have this amount and it someone he want to kill.

 **With team 7**

Sasuke has mark with the curse seal and the twins are knock out by the five elements seal, which prevent them from using the bijuu chakra inside. As Orochimaru was about to kill the twins, a giant sword almost cut him in half but he dodge in the last second but was punch into a tree. "Hey snake bastard, I though you have enough with learning all the jutsu after I made you into a pin cushion!" Naruto appear with Revolution out and unravel, while the snake Sennin got mad. "Narutoooo!" he chock out a sword and they clash, but Naruto bump his fist on his opponent's chest only for a chakra to pierce through. The chain begin to split and wrap themselves on the snake bastards then Rasengans form on them as Naruto jump away. "I hope you like my new jutsu." He then cut the chain and the spiraling sphere exploded. Orochimaru jump from the smoke and was going to stab Naruto with his poison coated unbreakable sword, only for it to be shatter by the elements coated Revolution. "Limit Break: Kill Mark" Three slash and the kanji for kill appear before the snake was force through some trees, Naruto summon 30 clones as ach one chose an element (that includes level 2, 3, 4, and 5).

"Die!" The snake guy yell as he attack with snakes coming from all over his body. "All Elements Style: Complete Dragon Rampage" 31 dragons of 31 elements charga at Orochimaru directly and surround him as he was tear to a corpse with the clones popped. "Nice jutsu you use thought I know what you do next." In just a flash, Orochimaru was cover with weapons sticking out of his body while Naruto prepare for a big attack. "Curse you!" "Limit Break: Maximum Critical Strike: Thousands Stabs" With Revolution in its second glowing state, Naruto stabs at his opponent so fast that it looks like a thousand blades was stabbing him at once. "KAI!" Naruto finish his attack with a final stab thrust that sends the snake bastard to the edge of the forest before heading to the towers.

 **An hour later**

Naruto was laying on his back with Evy taking a nap on him as the sand team came in. "Took you long enough." Our main protagonist said before Gaara respond. "Long time no see Naruto."

 **Cliff hanger no jutsu**

Naihi shinsho by One Ok Rock

The scene started with clashes of silhouette of fighters attacking their enemies then switch with Naruto training. Then he stand on the cliff before diving into those 10tails pawn and attack forward until he reach his final boss of the war and defeat her. The scene change with Naruto hanging out with team RWBYand having fun every corner, then it switch with them walk to face a heard of Grimms then hit in high speed and attack with all they got, they cover each other back with no flaw and were winning until dark Naruto appear and blast them into a wall after hitting them a couple of times. As they slowly close their eyes, Team RWBY form some hands signs then the five fusions into RWBY X, she then open her eyes, grabs Harmony Buster X and dash at him. The two clash as she us all form of her weapon then use a super rasengan to push him back, shot him with her gun mode, chop him with her collide mode, then use a special move like Revolution to defeat him before placing her blade form weapon on her back before the title appear.

 **AN:**

 **I has made a guide drawing you can use to make your drawing for the profile picture of my story, check my Deviant Art account DSHero36**


	15. Chapter 15

509RWBYX Dragon 15: Arc 0: Chunin exam part 2: Fight of the Eyes

 **Disclaimer: just the story**

 **A week later**

Naruto has been hanging out with his old friend Gaara, they met when their fathers discusses about the alliance and other stuff and have fun when they met each other. Naruto thought Gaara had forgotten about him but the true is he was looking for him the moment he left. After Naruto tell his life in Remnant, Gaara has his siblings not to tell anyone as Naruto was here to show off his skill and reveal who he is after the final fight.

Our main protagonist was with the others team that made it here (team 7, 8, 9, 10, sand, kabuto). Minato did a speech on the tournament and there a knockout round because there too many fighters here, so they need to cut the amount to at least in half. (I'm only doing the non-cannon since the others are cannon)

Sakura vs. Ino: cat fight tie

Chouji vs. Shikamaru: Shikamaru was about to forfeit when Chouji fell asleep from all the rolling

Tenten vs. Temari: Temari wins and Tenten decided to go to the weapon maker to create new weapons and learn blacksmithing

Tasu vs. Kiba: Tasu win with Kiba holding his nose

Jemi vs. chakra sucker: Jemi win with the other guy get his coil damage by the tail beast chakra

Kankuro vs. stretch man: Kankuro win by breaking bones

Gaara vs. Lee: Gaara win by accidently losing control, but Naruto was able to heal Lee while fixing his back

Shino vs. Kabuto: Shino wins because Kabuto lie about not having any chakra left and forfeit

Draco (Naruto) vs. Sasuke vs. Neji: now start

The three walk to their position as two of them are ranting. "Give up now because fate has chosen me to be the winner." "Yeah right, I will win because Uchiha are the elite of the elite." "Can blind eyes and pink eyes shut up because they are acting like a bunch of brats?" Naruto said as he clean his ear. "Haijime." The referee said to start the match, then Neji dahs in front of Naruto and seal all of his chakra holes before palm slamming him in the stomach. "Referee, I believe he is out." "And I believe you are more blinded that people think." Neji was slug in the face before he could respond, while Sasuke try to hit him only to be double kicked in the face. "That goes for you too." Naruto dodge a palm strike to his heart as Neji try to hit him. "You too dull." Naruto jump into the air to do a drop kick, but Neji has other plans. "Rotation" A spiral dome of chakra form around the spinning shinobi as Naruto was fore back and slam into the wall. "Fate has choosing me to win." "More like choosing you to test me." Naruto use the wall to boost his speed as he leap into the dome with an aura cover fist and force Neji into rolling out as the dome was destroy. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke sent his jutsu at Naruto, but he blurred out and gave him as uppercut before throw him to Neji, then take a picture of the two tangle up. "I know you two love each other, but get a room because this is a battle field." This gets some laughs as his opponents rise up in angry. 'Hook, line and sinker.' As the two doujutsu of Konoha charge at him with their fists aiming to kill, Naruto block each hit with his hands. "Do you know the common weakness when focusing only on your eyes?" They couldn't respond because a bright flash has blind them before the pain has come. Naruto bend back with his hands on the ground to kick both of them then palm strike them after getting up, he drag them in the ground ripping the tiles later on before throw them and launch himself in a handstand position before double kick their heads into the wall. "They got too cocky that tit lead to their downfall." Naruto says with pity.

Winner: Draco

After the last battle, all the winners took a slip of paper that has a number and a bullet board shows who fighting who first.

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Gaara vs. Draco

Jemi vs. Shino

Tasu vs. Kankuro

Four way fight

Minato congratulate them, thought he stare at Naruto for a reason before saying they have a week before the tournament start and winning won't make you a chunin but your action does. 'A month, I just need a week to get a family heirloom.' Naruto thought as he and his daughter head to the birth place of his so call clan.

Memories by One Ok Rock

Naruto walk into a plain where Grimms are all around with a canister in his hand, a Grimm was about to pounce on him until a crimson blade was in his hand made by the canister has cut it in halve. Naruto begun to cut all the Grimm his run into and destroy each one as the weapon change form, it become an ax, a spear, a bat, a mace, a flair, a sai, some claws, a giant pair of switch, shurikeins, a boomerang, a hammer, a shield, and many other weapons as he fight on. He was force back as the Grimms become stronger, he ran up to one and focus both his Aura and Chakra before a kanji symbol for speed was in front of him and pass it with it cut in half. Aim, Strength, Defend, Power, Speed, Balance, and Flight. He continues his ramage as tougher Grimms came, causing him to form a giant that deal with the larger Grimm as he take out the smaller. Soon he was on his knee tire, but his team came and fusion. Arm with Harmony Buster X and the a swarm of floating blades, RWBY X attack all the Grimms before taking the final with a slash combine with the fswarm for maximum impact.


	16. Chapter 16

RWBYX Dragon16: Arc 0: Train month part 1: Real Truth of the Uzumaki + Test

 **Uzu**

"Finally, we're here!" Evy and her sisters say as they arrive on the shore of the birth land of the Uzumaki clan. When they enter the abandon village, Naruto start feeling something off. "Terra, Jewel, can you sense anything in the ground?" The two focus for anything unusual before being shock. "Yes, there is an energy path of aura underneath us." "And it leads to the forest." The gang follows the two through the forest, across a river, around a mountain, and stop at a cave entree. Naruto went in easily but his daughter was bound back by a seal barrier. _'Only those with his blood and spirit could take the test.'_ Kanji has written. "Sorry girls, but it seems I have to go in alone." "That okay, just gets the weapon!" "Yeah!" Naruto walk through the cave until he stopped a giant sword with a crimson stuck through the ground, he was about to reach it when someone speak. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man that looks to be in his twenty's was inside the chamber. He has orange hair and blue eyes, a rangy cloak were covering his entire body. "Who are you?" "I'm the Saruka Blood creator and first user, and you can't use it without passing the test." The sword flew into its owner hand and became two things, a bunch of metallic rings and crimson cloud, then it become a spear as the man he hold only the dark part. "Kill me if you want my power." The man said while Naruto took out Revolution. "I make my own chooses!"

The two clash blade as Naruto go for the offence. The man suddenly change his weapon into a shield to block heavy slash before it change into a war hammer and Naruto has to use Revolution's side to block. The man then use claws and attack rapidly but Naruto move swiftly around before side kick him away. "You're better than you let on, best to step on my game." The man focus his chakra and surprisingly aura as the kanji for speed show up in front of him. "Speed Booster" He move much faster than before that Naruto barely dodge. 'His speed suddenly increase, it like he combine both aura and chakra to a point where it boosted one of his skill to the max. "Power Booster" The kanji for power appear as the man lose speed but Naruto has to flash behind him thank to a mark he place around to teleport. 'He can only do one at a time, need to use that.' Naruto dash forward and slash diagonally but the man has the kanji for defense. "Defense Booster" He caught it with his bare hand, but Naruto was hoping for this. "Rasegan!" He sent the spiral sphere to his torso and the blast push them apart with one receiving more damage. "Damn it, he really tough." Naruto said to himself before his instance told him to move. "Aim Booster" The kanji for aim appear and Naruto has to block or dodge red arrows as the man keep shooting. Naruto made a circle in front of him then slash it five times with the 5 basis elements then place he hand forward. "Limit Break: Element Blast" Just like the name said, the blast aim at the man, only for him to jump high with the kanji for flight. "Flight Booster" Naruto intercede him and the two attack with giant blades. "Balance Booster" The Kanji for balance show as the man bend like crazy that Naruto was force to use a technique he try to avoid. "Chakra Chains" Chaos blue chain spiked out of his back and wrap the man out then slam him around the cavern until he break away with brute strength. "So you are from my clan, but do you have my blood?" The man said as his arms morph into claws. "Thank to the biomass that I produces by combining chakra and aura to a cellular level, I can change my arms to weapons." Naruto create claw and clash with his opponent, the two manage to scratch each other, but Naruto was the one getting weaker each time. He finally uses his Semblance and sends multiple weapons at the man, but his arms become shield to block the attack, then morph into huge hammer like fist to send shock waves of spikes, then a whip and launch a boulder, follow by a dash with his arms becomes blades. "Argh!" Naruto was able to dodge the shockwave of spikes and cut the boulder in half but could avoid the scissor cut.

The Man walk up to Naruto, with a will to kill. "I thought you would be the one, but it since that was a lie." "Don't… look down… on ME!" Naruto active his beast marks while using his Dracogan to use the beast path of the Rinnengan for two pair o0f mecha arm to sport out, which surprise the man. "I won't die because I still have a place to go home!" "If that true then attack me with everything you got!" The two bashes into each out and focus on only their attacks as they take the other hits. Their K.I. manifold into two dragons fighting to eat the other. After one of their fists collides, the shockwave push them apart before they grab their blade and focus for a final attack. "Limit Break: Maximum Critical Strike: Supreme Takeover" "Wake Up Throttle Attack: Bloody Wave" The waves attacks collides and its elements vs. skills before a explsition acurse and the two fighters pierce each other in the end to tie. "Seems like you pass the test, what your name?" "Naruto Uzukaze, and you." "Kazime, your Supreme great grandfather and the traitor of the Uzumaki, but hero of peace."

Re: Make-by One Ok Rock

The scene move along the rod for a bit until it side facing Naruto before his teams follow, then the view change to a bunch of Grimms before the two opposite force collides. The Huntmen attack and dodge to destroy the Grimms before Naruto clash blades with his opposite and use bloodlight moves before the rest help out. Memoires of them hanging out and training was shown before the scene shatter like glass and RWBY JNPR X break through and with Dark Naruto who fused with two others. After taking a direct hit, she fell to the ground but rise up through the pain and form a naginata with both Harmony Buster X and Warrior Soul X before tramormintg and attacking with every attak they can think of. Both become giants and continue to fight, Then the hero fusion uses a Limit Break: Maximum Critical Strike: Wake Up Throttle Attack: Full Omega Scanning Drive Charge to overtake her enemy and win before pose to the fainted scene.


	17. Chapter 17

bRWBYX Dragon17: Train month part 1: Back-story and The deal

 **Uzu**

"How long you have to stay?" Kazime ask as he and Naruto spar. "I'm planning to stay for a week at least so I can explore the land more." "Okay, look like I can only tell you the story bit by bit, anyway I should teaching you how to handle Sakura Blood so pay attention." As the two start training, Kazime start his story of the past.

 **Kazime point of view flashback**

I was born to the head family with a twin sister, everything was great and all but the clan elder saw I'm unfitted to lead because I was too carefree and have no shinobi skill what so ever. My twin sister and I were close because she was pressure into doing things she was too young for and I help her out while comfort her as she cry to sleep. My parents choose to ignore me for clan matter but I was happy until my sister start training. She was so focus on getting stronger that I was leave behind, some times when I was out of the house I was force to sleep outside despite of the weather and get pushing by my own sister for not sleeping with her like we mostly do. But with all the hardship I face, I manage to find a ray of light in the dark world I once had live in. She was a part of the Dragon clan, and from the dragon tail, ears and the Dracogan I can say you now the new heir of its rebirth. Anyways, the two of us hang out a lot in secret because most of the clans hate the dragon clan the most for stupid reason and I visit her clan many times that I feel a part of it.

Her village was amazing that I spend days in it because it was in the sky and so enough we got engage, marry, and have a baby at 19 as well as I was able to use both chakra and aura thank to them, plus they travel the globe. My life was becoming great until my formal sister finally notice that her favorite hug pillow is gone and she was able to trace me thank to a seal she put on me the day before I left my old life. She and an army of Jounin attacks the clan when we were celebrated the birth of my son and it was chaos everywhere. The clan did their best to fight back but it was too overwhelming all of members were kill, having my wife die last who sacrifice herself to save me and our child. The pain overwhelming me that an armor of chakra, aura, and some of my flesh and bone was created and I massacre almost all the Jounin, leaving my sister and a few others alive to tell the event.

Three years later, I raided the village that rejected me and cut the popularity in half as well as drag the bodies of my birth parents to created Sakura Blood while having my twin see my face so she could only focused on following and find me to bring me back home for 10 years as I teach my son all I know and start Project: Rebirth. So I duel with the one person that betray me and it last for a week, she stab me in my spinal cord but I took out her heart with my bare hand. At the edge of death I told her that I planned our death and the Uzumaki will be destroy from the inside out as time passes. My son told that he is the hidden son of my idiot sister and he began to rot the old ways away even though the Dracogan is lost forever thanks to the DNA seal.

 **A week later**

"And that pretty much explain the past, I seal a bit of my soul in Sakura Blood so I can train those who are worthy for it and pass my hybrid techniques as well. Your mother must have lost her rights to know the truth with she was use to be the vessel for the Kyubi, at least you're the purest of the bunch." Kazime said as Naruto pack up the last of his gear and head out to see his daughter again. "Good bye old man and hope you meet your beloved." As he walks away, the ghost of the past faint away while saying his last words on earth. "You going to be great Naruto, show them why they shouldn't mess with the Maelstrom!"

The Answer is Near -by One Ok Rock

Sunrise has arrive and the first light shine on our heroes, they prepare their gear as they jump off the cliff, they close their eyes to enjoy the rush before opening them ahs see the Grimms before attacking in mid-air. Bouncing off those they kill and help each other as Naruto cut through a flying Crawler before landing in the center of the horde. The Grimms attack at once, but the huntmen fight as one machine, knowing about each other's movements without a glace they move fluidal around each other before a Dragon roar at them, pushing them to their knee. Naruto got up with pure willpower and the others follow because the fear of losing their friend is stronger than the fear of death. They then fuse into RWBY JPNR X and attack. She use everything she have to hold the massive Grimm down before she do a Limit Break: Maximum Critical Strike: Wake Up Throttle Attack: Full Omega Scanning Drive Charge and slash the Grimm in half before walking away.


End file.
